Through the Mirror
by BurningMist
Summary: While escaping Hogwarts, Hermione finds herself on a mission to help Draco Malfoy. Together in the Room of Requirement, they must come to terms and work together to survive the threat looming over their enchanted world.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All characters and HP associated items belong to J. K. Rowling

Thank you to my beta - **Charisma Tyson**

* * *

**Through the Mirror**

While escaping Hogwarts, Hermione finds herself on a mission to help Draco Malfoy. Together in the Room of Requirement, they must come to terms and work together to survive the threat looming over their enchanted world.

**Prologue**

Swiftly running through the forest, three black blurs sped through the dark sanctuary that swallowed the figures within its depths. The forest closed around them, consuming them in a maze of trees and thick brush. The looming statue of the forest contradicted the security they had hoped to find, yet they continuously ran, hastily ducking between branches and jumping over tree stumps that only heightened the fear and adrenaline pumping through their veins.

The fingered limbs of the branches snatched at their school robes as if an evil force empowered them to stop their escape. A familiar cry stopped the other two in their tracks. Turning around they found their companion struggling against a particular branch that had somehow embedded itself into her hair.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, running over and yanking at the branch which was already successful knotted into Hermione's bushy curls.

"Ron, just break them!" Harry ordered.

Ron did as he was told and hand in hand they ran after Harry.

They weren't running for much longer when frantic whispers were heard. The three crouched low to the ground and crawled to a nearby bush. Peering through the branches, they saw a gathering of Death Eaters standing in a small circle, their wands drawn and their backs to a figure that stood alone in the middle pacing back and forth.

From behind them heavy footsteps where heard approaching. Harry pushed Hermione and Ron into a crevice created by the tree's root. He threw himself on top of them, pulling as many braches and leaves as he could with him, all the while cursing himself for not grabbing his invisibility cloak.

Just as Harry lay still a group of Death Eaters walked near them in single file line, their cloaks billowing around them and their metallic masks glistening in the darkness. Hermione watched in terrified fascination as they passed as if they were fallen angels, clad in black and filled with evil.

The group that had just walked into the clearing formed a line in front of the circle where the man no longer paced but stood glaring, his mask raised and flashing in the moonlight.

"Severus. Report," a low voice said.

"The attack was successful."

"And my son?"

"He failed to complete his task."

Silence followed Snape's statement and Harry saw the first man step into the light. "Where is he?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"He ran."

Fury rose into Lucius' eyes. "Well?" he demanded. "Did you find him?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "He disappeared before any of us could follow."

"Aren't you going to look for him?" Lucius asked.

"This is being taken care of as we speak." Snape replied, "Lord Voldemort is seeing to it personally." Harry saw Lucius' face grow pale while wordlessly opening and closing his mouth. Snape continued, "He will be dealt with for his failure."

Hermione gasped and poked Harry roughly in his side. "We have to find him!" she whispered franticly.

Ron pushed on her shoulder until she was lying down again. "Now is not the time for forgiveness, Hermione!"

"They are going to kill him!"

"Git deserves it," Ron mumbled.

Harry couldn't agree with him. It seemed that he and Hermione felt the same way; did Malfoy really deserve to die?

"Hermione, you need to hide," started Harry as Ron's face looked as if someone had slapped him.

"You mean you're going to help the ferret?" Ron said barely keeping his voice above a whisper. Harry began to shush him when a sudden vision of Draco running down a corridor and into a familiar door appeared in his head. Snape had heard them.

Harry directed his attention back to Hermione. "Malfoy probably already realizes they're out to kill him; look in the Room of Requirement. Just stay hidden with him." Hermione's face drained of color. "If they can't find him, they can't find you," Harry added, hoping she would understand. Hermione nodded slowly, a fierceness Harry had never seen in her eyes shining in the darkness.

"We'll distract them-" Ron opened his mouth to interrupt "-you hide until everything's clear and run back to the castle, straight to the Room of Requirement. If possible run to Gryffindor tower and get the invisibility cloak." Hermione nodded intently to everything said.

Together Harry and Ron hoisted Hermione into a nearby tree which she began to climb so she would not be hit by any ricocheted curses. Hermione was still climbing when she heard Harry and Ron's curses ring through the silent night. She had just balanced herself on a branch when a jet of red light hit it, and with a sickening crack it broke free and fell just as she wrapped herself around the tree's trunk. The shouting from below began to fade away as Harry and Ron led the chase deeper into the forest. Hermione took a deep breath and steadied herself knowing she had to return to the castle and find Malfoy.

Slowly she turned around preparing for her decent when she noticed a hole in the leaves where the branch had just been. Hogwarts stood before her framed by a starry sky. A trail of flames appeared in the night sky and Hermione suspected it to be Fawkes mourning Dumbledore's death. Her eyes glittered with tears as the sad tune found her ears. Fawkes was now circling the grounds and Hermione had the desire to call out to him. Before she could open her mouth a dozen green jets shot through the air, colliding with the magnificent bird. A sudden burst of light was all it took for the beautiful music to stop. Hermione gasped, knowing all to well what had happened; even Fawkes could not find the desire to live without Dumbledore.

Hermione began climbing down, sobs rocking her body as she tried to bring herself to safety. She slid along the rough bark, stretching her legs with each step, hoping to find stable ground. Hermione's foot slipped and she hugged the tree trunk tighter, a small cry of pain emitting from her throat as the bark cut into her palms, when a pair of hands surrounded her waist. Jumping in fright she turned to find Draco Malfoy's arms wrapped around her.

"It's ok," Malfoy said, pulling her arms away from the tree. He led her to the spot where Harry and Ron had previously been hiding, only to find a shimmering glass image of a Hogwarts bedroom. Malfoy's arms remained around Hermione as he guided her through, his strength her only support. The barrier rippled around their bodies as if it were made of water, the substance cool and dry to their touch. Once they had crossed into the room, Malfoy immediately removed his hands and stepped away from her. Hermione stood in shock as her eyes roamed over everything in the room. It was similar to a small studio apartment. Kitchen and sitting area open with a small divider that did not hid the tall canopies of the Hogwarts beds. Hermione's eyes finally rested on Malfoy, who had sat in a nearby arm chair.

"Everything doubled when Potter told you to find me," Malfoy explained.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked quietly.

"The Room of Requirements felt I needed to." He flicked his wrist toward the mirror behind Hermione, and she turned eagerly hoping to see Harry and Ron walking through to safety. Instead, all she found was her disheveled and frightened reflection. Her fingers touched the glass, her eyes welling up with tears as wished her friends good luck.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly.

Malfoy froze at her words, his eyes darting nervously between his reflection and her tearful expression. He nodded and jerked his head toward the direction of the beds. "You need rest."

Hermione nodded and stepped towards the bed, but her legs were shaking so much she only stumbled. Instantly arms surrounded her waist and she stared blankly up at Malfoy as he picked her up, effortlessly bringing her to the bed side. Setting her down on her feet, he kept one arm securely around her waist as he used the other to pull back the bed sheets.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked hoping she didn't sound rude. Draco pulled the covers up to her shoulders as she relaxed into the bedding, her eyes already drooping at the physical and mental exhaustion of the night. "Of all people," he began, not meeting her eyes, "I never expected the Golden Trio to worry about my well being."

Hermione watched as Malfoy retreated back to the fireside and wondered if anyone had ever sincerely worried about his safety before. "You're welcome," she murmured, as the soft cushions enveloped her exhausted body

Draco returned to the fire side and collapsed into the arm chair. He looked over his shoulder to the already sleeping figure. "Thank you."

* * *

So, seriously, let me know what you think.

- Review


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters and HP associated items belong to J. K. Rowling

Thank you to my beta - **Charisma Tyson**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione opened her eyes to the familiar warmth of her Hogwarts' bed. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the fresh linen, breathing in the scent that had awoken her every morning since she was eleven. But this morning, as Hermione's mind came out ofits slumber, her thoughts were not filled with the comfort of class work. Instead the events of the previous night replayed through her mind, the soreness of her muscles physical proof of the night's trials. Groaning, she buried her head deeper under the covers, a plan of action already forming in her head. She knew what she had to do, but she wasn't sure on the going about it part. Beneath the covers, Hermione heard footsteps followed by the sound of someone pouring liquid. Of course, she would have to deal with her current problem first.

"We have no other choice."

Hermione jumped as Lucius Malfoy's voice resonated through the chamber. Well that's one person she would have never thought to ask, she thought.

"Lucius, there must be something we can do," a female voice said.

Hermione watched from her place on the bed as two figures paced before a dying fire. But no – that was all wrong. Lucius couldn't really be in the room. "Narcissa, there is no other choice. The Dark Lord has made his decision. We must renounce Draco or die with him."

Suddenly the image of what Hermione thought was an extension of the room dissolved away and a new scene began to appear on the wall. Removing herself from the bed Hermione approached the changing scene. The colors of the dying fire swirled before her eyes and reformed as two red haired brothers bent over a piece of old parchment.

"Beauty sleep wasn't working for you, Granger?"

Hermione turned at the sound of Malfoy's voice, his words slightly slurred as he stared at her fixedly.

"What is this, Malfoy?" she asked, choosing not to acknowledge his comment.

"It's the magical version of muggle reality TV," Malfoy replied bitterly, his eyes reflecting the bright red of the Wesley twin's hair. She watched Malfoy gulp his drink down before pouring himself more. He had moved the pitcher closer to him for maximum drinkability. Hermione turned her attention back to the wall as the twin's voices rose in conversation.

"Death Eaters are still patrolling the grounds," one of the twins stated.

"Have any been placed by the secret passages?" Hermione gasped as Harry's untidy hair and green eyes appeared on the wall with Ron in the background, his arms crossed and his expression sour.

"Yes, that's right, Granger." Malfoy interrupted. "The quest to destroy the Dark Lord has been forgotten. The hero is short one sidekick."

Hermione ignored the bitterness of Malfoy's remark and focused on the plan her friends were hatching to save her. Relief flooded through her veins and she sunk to the floor; their loyalty warming her heart and bringing comfort to her mind.

Across the room Draco hissed in annoyance. "How touching," he sneered. "Scarhead and the Weasel coming to save their little mud –"

"Malfoy, why did you save me?"

Draco's face paled before quickly turning red. "I could hardly consider that saving. Especially since we are now both stuck in this –"

"How did you get me in here?"

Draco didn't respond, but stared at the wall as it began to change scene again. Lucius and Narcissa once again appeared, this time staring intently at Belltrix Lestrange.

"Sister," Narcissa cried out. "Surely he would not –"

"Sister!" Belletrix spat back. "Surely he would! Draco failed and is too cowardly to show himself. Our Dark Lord has killed for much less."

"He's only a boy!" Narcissa cried.

Belletrix laughed, her shrill voice raising the hairs along Hermione's skin. "Yes, I know, Cissy, and your only son."

Lucius turned sharply at the word. "I have no son."

Hermione stared in horror as Narcissa began to scream. Lucius ignored his shrieking wife and spoke directly to Belletrix. "Tell our Dark Lord that the Malfoy name no longer has an heir. Tell him that our weakest link has been cut and neither I nor anyone else shall have mercy on Draco's cowardice."

Narcissa collapsed her body shaking as she clawed at her hair in turmoil. Both Belletrix and Lucius ignored her, each staring intently into the other's eyes, searching for a flicker of hesitance. "Tell him," Lucius said finally.

Belletrix nodded and turned, disappearing with a loud pop. At the sound Narcissa began screaming louder. On her hands and knees she crawled to Lucius cursing his name and pointing an accusing finger at him. Lucius stood, ignoring her cries of protest. His eyes staring blankly at the spot Belletrix previously occupied. Finally snapping out of his trance he raised his fist, quickly bringing it down to connect with Narcissa's face.

Hermione looked away. Never having witnessed domestic violence before, she had no better way to react to Narcissa's screams as they ended with a thud on the floor. Malfoy calmly sipped his drink as he sat visibly unfazed by the scene. When he caught Hermione's horrified expression he chuckled.

"Violence and domination are taught immediately upon entrance to the Death Eaters circle; unsurprisingly it interrupts material bliss."

"Does that mean he would," Hermione gulped her eyes flickering to the now blank stone wall and back to Malfoy, "- to you, too?"

"Granger, if that surprises you than you are far to naïve to be fighting this war."

"Will they really kill you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's eyes flashed at his sur-name but remained silent. After several moments he polished off his drink and refilled his glass. Hermione waited patiently as he stared at the stone wall, his expression never betraying his thoughts.

"Malfoy."

"Didn't you hear, Granger?" he snarled at her. "I am no longer fit to be a Malfoy."

"Malfoy, that's stupid. Just because your father said that doesn't mean – "

Hermione's voice died as her attention turned to the wall. An image of a furious Lucius stalking through a dark corridor, his fist connecting with statues and suits of armor as he left a destroyed path in his wake. Coming to a halt he retraced his steps, kicking pieces of marble out of his way. Opening a door, he brandished his wand, sparks shooting out of it before it cleared the folds of his robe. At once the room was ablaze.

Hermione turned to Malfoy, who had not reacted. The only sign of his anger showed on the white fingertips gripping his glass.

"So, Draco," Hermione said testing the name.

Ever so slightly Draco nodded his head, his eyes narrowing. "Granger."

"Draco, we have to figure a way out of here."

It took a moment for Draco to come out of his trance, but when he did he turned to Hermione, his eyes cold as steel. "The only thing _we_ are going to do is to wait here until the mirror allows a safe passage to your Weasel's hollow."

"Is that how you got me here?" Hermione's curiosity peaked.

Draco nodded, lowering the glass, his exhaustion showing. "The mirror showed me the three of you in the forest, and once you were left alone the wall changed and I found myself compelled to walk through."

Skepticism was evident in Hermione's voice. "Were you drunk at the time?" Draco tipped his glass forward which Hermione took as clarification. "Have you tried it since?" Draco made a face, but didn't respond. "I would prefer verbal answers."

A new scene materialized before Draco could respond; Harry and Ron sat discussing passageways into the castle, but Hermione ignored it. Draco gulped down the remaining amber liquid, his arm pulled back before he even swallowed. In one instant his wrist snapped forward and the empty glass was propelled through the air. Instead of flying into the scene like Hermione imagined might happen, the glass shattered to pieces, littering the floor with gleaming shards.

"It would appear unlikely."

"We can't just stay here!"

"You are right, Granger." Draco quickly acknowledged. Hermione was instantly weary of Draco's easy acceptance, and the room fell silent as Hermione waited for him to elaborate. He, however, had already retrieved a new glass and was pouring himself another drink.

"Draco – "

"You heard what's left of your ménage a trois, they're coming for you – "

"They're coming for us!"

Draco continued talking, ignoring her out burst. " – shall return to your silly order's headquarters. There you shall remain until the next time your Gryffindor courage has you running out to get yourself killed."

"And you will come with us?" Hermione didn't know why she was pushing Draco's involvement, but she couldn't convince herself that his help would be a bad thing.

"Although I am flattered at your blind courageousness, truly I am -" Draco gave Hermione a look that contradicted his words " – I shall not be returning with you."

"What other option do you have?" Hermione shouted.

Draco's anger now matched Hermione's own, but years of hiding his emotions made it unclear to her. His looming presence inches away from Hermione's stance were the only indication. "What was your plan, Granger, when you found the strength to stay behind and find me?"

"We hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Are you sure?" he asked smirking.

Hermione's eyes flickered to the wall. "You saw what happened, we had no other motive other than to – "

"To what?" Draco spat. "To save me? To have me join your pathetic little resistance?" He was now circling Hermione, each step causing him to brush against her as his mocking voice rang in her ears. Not having any answer Hermione remained silent. None of what he said was true, but Hermione had no argument to make him see otherwise. "I see." Draco said, "So you were driven by pity to save the boy who couldn't save himself."

"Of course that's not why," Hermione instantly replied.

"Then why?" Draco screamed, his anger rising.

"I believe you are not your father." Hermione spoke not even knowing if it were the truth. The answer materializing before she had time to think about it. Draco sputtered out his drink as he grabbed her arm and forcefully turned her to face him.

"Why?" The cold glare of Draco's steel gray eyes bore into Hermione.

"I believe there is good in you." Despite the shock on Draco's face Hermione didn't doubt her statement. If Draco were evil she would still be in the forest.

"How so?"

"You couldn't kill Dumbledore." Draco turned sharply at the reference to his failed mission, collapsing into the chair, his glass already raised to his lips as if it were a baby's pacifier. Anger exploded in Hermione's mind at Draco's easy defeat. "Don't make me pull all the psych shit out my arse, Draco! Just admit you are afraid to be yourself because who you are doesn't agree with the lifestyle Lucius has chosen for you."

"You have no right – "

"I have every right to speak the truth."

"How do you know it's – "

"You are a textbook example of violent parental control, lashing out at those who have what you truly want, refusing help when you need it the most."

"Shut up," Draco yelled, jumping to his feet, the glass he was holding exploding involuntarily in his hand.

"I'm the only one who has given you anything close to a proper chance." Hermione was screaming now, her pitch masking her own fear at Draco's sudden violence. "You're afraid of it, it confuses you. Yet you crave the attention from someone and still you – "

"ENOUGH!" Hermione jumped at Draco's sudden burst of emotion. The air around her prickled as the unrestrained magic touched her skin. "I will not become your next pet," he said. His calm voice unnerved Hermione.

"If you don't want to become your father, just say so."

Silence fell between them. Hermione watched in amazement as she recognized the first true emotion from Draco. He was thinking.

"It would never work, Granger," he said, his shoulders sagging. "Even if we could get out, the Apparition point is on the Northern Tower."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "According to Hogwarts; A History it is impossible to - "

"Don't," Malfoy said, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips at her predictability. "The Dark Lord broke through the wards; it's how we had your order surrounded so quickly."

"Draco," Hermione began in what she hopped was a soothing voice. "We can't stay here. This room is no better than a prison." Hermione stopped momentarily wanting to make sure Draco was hanging onto her every word. "If you help me get back to headquarters I can vouch for you. They'll clear your name and you won't need your father – or Voldemort – to live your life."

Draco flinched at the name but remained silent. Hermione took the moment to step forward to grasp his hand, surprised when he did not flinch away from her. "It's ok to be afraid – "

"You do know if they found you –"

"They will kill me. I know," Hermione stated. Draco gave her a questioning look while she shrugged in response. "You get used to the idea quickly when evil reigns."

Draco continued to stare at her disbelievingly before shaking his head, extracting his hand from her grasp. "No, not you, death will be my fate. You - you would be their pet."

Hermione watched Draco turn away. "All you need is something to put yourself back in favor with him, right?" Draco shrugged, uninterested. "Why don't you use me as a gift?"

Malfoy only sneered at her and turned away, his feet set determinedly to the liquor cabinet. Hermione sprinted ahead of him to block his way. "I won't let you run away from this!"

"I am not running away," he said, warning in his grey eyes.

Malfoy reached out and gripped Hermione's upper arms. "No!" She yelled as she was picked up and placed away from the wooden cupboard. "You're going to hide like a coward, drinking away your sorrows until this is over so that you can say you had nothing to do with it, right?"

Malfoy said nothing. His only indication of listening was the larger gulp taken at the word coward. Hermione stared, baffled at his lack of reaction.

"You're going to hide?" She asked disbelief and disgust etched within her voice. "You're going to do nothing?"

Malfoy did not answer.

"How can you sit here knowing that people will die for what you refuse to do?" Hermione became silent as her thoughts turned to an idea she had been dwelling on for some time. "What if he kills your family?"

A sudden explosion and a shower of glass woke Hermione from her thoughts. Looking up she found Malfoy glaring dangerously at his bloody hand, his anger so raw that the air still crackled with the lost control of his magic. "Don't shed your dirty tears for my family, Mudblood! I have no family!" he exclaimed, his voice dangerously low.

"Malfoy, we can help each-"

"No!" he yelled at her, "I will not drag you into this!"

"Oh, that's rich," Hermione mumbled, her anger rising as well. "Seeing as when I was eleven-"

"NO!" Draco roared.

"I don't understand why-"

"Exactly!" Draco shouted, ignoring the blood from his injured hand. "You don't know what it's like to face-"

"Are you trying to protect me?" Hermione shrieked, her anger outweighing her astonishment.

Malfoy's face blanched. "It's not my fault if you Gryffindorks don't know when to stop running to the front lines."

"We run because there are people like you who never stand for what is right." Hermione's voice softened as she saw Malfoy's anger began to unravel,

"We have two different ideas of what is wrong and right, Granger." Draco lowered his voice as he stared at the intricate pattern of blood pooling on his hand.

Hermione reached around Malfoy's back to retrieve his wand out his pocket. Silently she cleared the blood away and began healing the wounds. "Why won't you let me help you?" she asked, finding the glass shard fascinating as it extracted itself from his flesh.

Draco turned away, suddenly unable to witness her tender care. "I will not be responsible for whatever they do to you," he said quietly. "I will not be the one that brings you to your death."

Hermione released his hand, "You think I'm afraid of dying?"

Draco turned and looked into her fearless eyes. "No, but you are afraid of the unknown, and death would not come swiftly for you."

"They wouldn't kill me." Hermione grabbed Draco's arms to steady herself. "They wouldn't kill you. They would only use me as bait until –"

Draco shook his head sadly, the new emotion causing Hermione's words to falter. "There are worse things than death, Hermione."

The sadness of Draco's face, along with the use of her first name thoroughly confused her. "Well, you wouldn't hurt me." When Draco began laughing, her confusion only escalated.

"You really think the Dark Lord would give you to me after-" his voice stopped, all laughter gone at the reminder of the previous night. " – after my failure?"

"What if you were the only one who could control me?"

"In a room full of cold blooded wizards, torture would control you."

Once again silence fell between them as Draco retrieved a third glass. Just as he finished pouring, Hermione grabbed it and quickly swallowed the amber liquid. Her eyes watering as the firewhiskey burned down her throat. "Put me under the Imperious." Draco snatched the glass from her hands and poured more whiskey, this time keeping a firm grip on the bottle and glass.

"No."

"I can easily throw off the curse; we can make it seem that no one else but you can control me."

"No."

"Draco, Voldemort is not going to babysit me. He's going to give the responsibility to someone else."

"That what I'm afraid of, Granger. He would give you to Dolohov or to my aunt."

But Hermione could no be deterred, knowing in her heart this was the only way. "Make it so that you-"

Draco pushed Hermione away as he returned to his chair, his newest pacifier in his hand. "Vol – he'll see through that. He'll know there is an ulterior motive."

Hermione knelt down at his feet. "Only if I wanted you, not the other way around."

Draco was now staring directly at Hermione, his face unreadable. "Why?"

"You protect me and when all this is over I'll make sure the Minister pardons you." Although Draco's expression remained unchanged Hermione could see the thoughts churning in his head.

He shook his head and looked away. "It doesn't matter, even if they don't kill me my father would have made sure that I will have nothing left."

"Exactly. You can start over; you'll finally be your own person." Draco ignored Hermione's anxious expression. Afraid too much pestering would dissuade him, she leaned away and gazed into the fire allowing silence to fallbetween them. After several moments she turned back in anticipation as he leaned his body forward so their eyes were level.

"Granger," he murmured, his grey eyes boring in to her brown ones. "How far are you willing to take your offer?"

Hermione's replied without hesitation, her voice firm, "Until we are free."

Draco grimaced and turned away, his face solemn at her answer.

* * *

Keep up the reviews people! It will make me update faster! : )


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters and HP associated items belong to J. K. Rowling

Thank you to my beta - **Charisma Tyson**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy had a history of rash actions. In a household where power determined your station, nothing was given without the hand of deceit present. Ever since he was a child Draco would act by any means possible to achieve instant gratification. It was a game encouraged by his father. In fact, Lucius's open palm would regularly participate as the hostile opponent. The only time Draco ever saw pride on his father's face was the day one slap ignited Draco's untrained power. The smile that appeared beneath his disheveled blond hair as Lucius looked up at him from the floor was one that had frightened Draco. But he quickly found all Malfoy boys learn early in life that violence is the only acceptable answer to violence. This was all critical training to the path set for him. Like many pureblood families, Draco was reared in a generation of boy soldiers. Their only mission was to convert their schoolmates to the Dark Lord's side by any means possible.

Except for Draco, he had been given a special assignment. A secret assignment that was less successful than it was secretive. According to his brainwashing, Draco had failed in every possible way. He knew it and they knew it. Approval at all times was necessary attribute in Draco's circle of friends. Approval walked hand in hand with survival.

Draco entered the doors of what he once used as a dining hall. His ceremonial robes were torn and singed. He ignored the murderous glares and drawn wands as he picked his way across the fallen ceiling. Only one opinion mattered – the one that controlled all the others.

Without a word, Draco dropped the bundle he held in his arms at The Dark Lord's feet. He backed away his head bowed in respect. "A gift, My Lord," he said, pulling back the cloak to reveal a mass of frizzy brown hair.

The silence that followed was what he knew to be the turning point of his life. The circle of subdued Death Eaters seemed to hold their breath as they waited for Voldemort's reaction. At times like this they only reacted in the mirror image of their Master, and as Voldemort stared down at the unconscious form of Hermione Granger Draco knew that his life depended on even the slightest twitch of Voldemort's lips.

The Dark Lord spread his arms wide, his head thrown back as he cackled at the night sky, around them howls of triumph and joy broke the silence of the Death Eaters' circle. And in that moment, Draco knew he had regained the right to live another day.

"My dear boy," Voldemort said, turning his red eyes to Granger's lifeless body. "How could I have ever doubted you?"

"I apologize for any events that may have swayed your opinion of me, My Lord." Draco fell to his knees as his mind became weighted down with the force of Voldemort shifting through his thoughts. Focusing on the memory of capturing Granger fresh in his mind, Draco allowed his thoughts to be penetrated. It wasn't until Voldemort resumed laughing did Draco breath freely. If he had dug any deeper into Draco's memories neither he nor Hermione would have survived the night.

"Might you do the honors, Young Malfoy?" Draco stood up as Voldemort officially acknowledge him. "There is valuable information she wants to share."

Draco stepped forward as Voldemort relaxed in the charred ruin of Dumbledore's chair. "_Renervate_," he said as he roused Hermione from her magical sleep, flourishing his wand to hide the extra movement as he cast a silent _Imperio_ on her mind. It was what they had discussed, but never practiced.

_Look only at me. Only direct your anger at me._

Draco watched as she slowly opened her eyes, her position allowing her to see the twinkling lights of the night sky framed by the columns that once held the magical ceiling of the great hall. She pushed herself up, wincing as shards of glass cracked beneath her palms, until her brown eyes finally met Draco's grey ones.

"You!"

"I prefer my family name, Mudblood. It carries much more prestige." Draco's reply enticed the low sound of chuckling from behind him.

Hermione's eyes darkened in anger. "Harry knew it was you all along! Dumbledore just needed proof!" At the sound of Dumbledore's name the Death Eaters erupted into laughter. Hermione jumped as if realizing for the first time that they were present. "You foul, loathsome creature." Hermione's voice grew louder with each insult she could spit out, her fury driven rant drowning out the cruel barks of laughter that surrounded her. When she finally stopped her chest was heaving with exhaustion. "How could you?"

"How dare you question me, Mudblood." Draco smiled menacingly at her as he brandished his wand. _Rictusempra_ he mentally shouted, hoping phase two of their plan would work.

Hermione immediately doubled over, her scream filling their ears before she hit the ground, her body convulsed against the dark stone. Behind him Draco could sense many of his campaigns doubling over in laughter. Scanning the crowd of approving faces he met the eyes of his Aunt Bellatrix and tried to mimic the insane smile she held for him. Draco raised his wand repeating the silent incantation and aiming for a different part of Hermione's body. When her back arched forward with her screams, Bellatrix's smile erupted into her shrieking laughter, the hairs on Draco's neck prickling at the sound.

"Now, now, Draco," Voldemort hissed, his composed demeanor hiding the delight that sparkled in his slanted eyes. "You would not want to waste such a wonderful mind would you?"

Draco removed the spell and lowered his wand, Hermione lay panting on the ground. "Torture me all you want, Malfoy," Hermione said in a raspy voice. "Killing me will not help you win this war."

"It's nice to find you so passionate, Ms. Granger."

Hermione whipped her head around and set her eyes on the distorted face of Voldemort. She scrambled to her feet only to fall back down as she tripped over the lose stones. Draco watched in fascination as Hermione stumbled. They had prepared as much as possible for this moment and whether this was acting or not Draco was thoroughly impressed. The Death Eaters' laughter continuously grew as they pointed and jeered at Hermione as she slipped and cut her arm on a piece of glass.

"My dear girl, there is no need to injure yourself," mocked Voldemort, magically lifting Hermione to her feet. "You may leave that to us." The hall erupted in boisterous laughter.

"It seems our young guest has something to say," Voldemort said, raising his hands in silence.

Draco inwardly groaned. He could only see Hermione's back, but he imagined whatever expression her face held was one that could only get her killed – and possibly him as well.

"Yes, my dear?" Voldemort waved his hand palm up as if encouraging Hermione to request her own death sentence.

"You can't win this," Hermione said coolly, her voice surprising calm. "There will always be a resistance and you will never truly –"

Draco was unsurprised when Hermione's form was flung away by the sudden appearance of Voldemort's wand. He had previously given her a warning towards her destruction habits. He was not at all surprised that she ignored his advice. The circle of Death Eater's roared with laughter at Hermione's cries of surprise. "Dolohov, have her kneel before me."

A Death Eater clad in black robes stepped forward, his wand already held high above his head. "_Imperio_!" Dolohov shouted.

Draco held his breath knowing the weight in which the next few moments would hold on both their lives. He watched closely as Hermione struggled with the commands that were being projected into her mind. If Hermione couldn't throw off the curse then the fate of both of their lives would be well beyond his control.

After a few agonizing moments, Dolohov brandished his wand again. "_Imperio_!" he shouted, "KNEEL!"

Hermione fell to her knees, but the expression on her face was far from the tranquil submissiveness that should have followed. Shaking her head violently she hugged her arms to her body. "No, no, no," she muttered, her arms squeezed tightly together. Chills went down Draco's spine as he heard the high pitched, cold laughter of Voldemort from behind him

"Dolohov," he hissed. "Can't you see – she obeyed your command. She is kneeling."

The Death Eaters farthest from Dolohov laughed while the ones standing nearby kept their mouths shut at his flaming face. Draco stepped forward, his wand balanced in his hand. "Allow me to assist, friend." He flourished his wand once more as he made eye contact with Hermione. Immediately, she began screaming as if she had been hit by another curse. Dolohov wasted no time as he swung his wand and yelled the incantation once more with fever. This times Hermione's cries of no became louder as she threw off Dolohov's second attempt completely.

All of the nearby Death Eaters erupted in laughter at his failed attempt to control the young witch. "Yeah, you try it then," He snarled at their masked faces.

Several figures stepped forward; the ones that held back could be heard placing bets on who would swayHermione's willpower. One by one any Death Eater willing to try faced Hermione with only their wand as a defense against the most brilliant witch to ever come through Hogwarts. Draco hid his enthusiasm when they all failed miserably. There were a few instants when Hermione's feet turned to Voldemort's blackened throne, but every time she managed to catch Draco's eyes her vigor would return and another Death Eater would step up. It wasn't until Hermione had fallen at Draco's feet, breathing heavily under the strain of so many mental intrusions, did Draco raise his wand.

"My Lord," he drawled, "might I have the honor of subduing this feisty Mudblood?"

Voldemort cackled at Draco's calm face. "If you wish - to fail again."

Ignoring his comment, Draco plastered a smirk on his face as he turned back to Hermione. Raising his wand with confidence he entered Hermione's mind easily, her exhaustion making the penetration of her already willing mind easier than he had previously thought. _Do not make it easy. Resist._ Hermione looked up at Draco with a pained face, her eyes flashing as the curse tried to follow conflicting orders. She shook her head as she steadied herself into an upright position.

"No."

Draco's smirk deepened. "I was hoping you would say that, _Legilimens."_Draco was brought to a memory that he easily recognized, as it was the only time he had ever been nice to the Granger prior to this night. Hermione was standing in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. She had come to meet Viktor before the Yule Dance, but as usual was much too early. Dressed in her periwinkle gown she shivered each time the door was thrown open and a blast of winter air filled the hall. Draco had seen the pretty girl from afar and had placed his clock on her shoulders before he recognized who it was. In fact, it hadn't been until she turned around and let out a surprised gasp did he identify her.

Now, he focused on this memory as he waited for Voldemort to question his tactics. As one of the most successful wielders of Occlumency, Voldemort would not believe only a verbal explanation.

"Your Master asked that you kneel to him, Mudblood." Hermione fell to her knees, her face a myriad of emotions.

Shouts of triumphs went up around him, but they were quickly sobered as they noticed Voldemort's placid expression. "Very interesting strategy, Young Malfoy," he hissed, eyes narrowing, "might you enlighten your audience as to how you managed the feat?"

"Well, My Lord," Draco began, as he had Hermione crawl to Voldemort on hands and knees. "My Godfather taught me many important lessons on the human mind. The majority of them focusing on the manipulation of what the victim perceives to be the truth. Instead of casting the curse on the mind as a whole, I have simply attached my will to a selected memory. This way the victim chooses to obey me based on their thoughts and feelings attached to their own memory which they are unable to recognize as dark magic."

Draco kept his voice steady as he felt Voldemort shifting through both the memory he held from Hermione and that of Snape's Legilimens lessons. To prove her submissiveness Draco instructed her to remove what remained of her school robes. Without resistance she dropped her robe and proceeded to loosen her tie.

"Interesting, strategy indeed, Young Malfoy," Voldemort remarked, his red eyes locked on the blank gaze of Hermione's as she continued to drop her clothes until she was left standing in her undergarments. The hackling behind Malfoy abruptly stopped at the sight of Hermione's bare skin. While Muggle-borns were considered inferior they were often subjected to the most sadistic appetites of many Death Eaters.

_Go to Greyback. _

Several inaudible murmurs could be heard as they watched the sway of Hermione's hips.

_Dance_

Hermione lifted her arms above her head and gracefully arched her back, swinging to an invisible beat. Fenrir stared at the unmarred flesh, his eyes never leaving the curve of her hip.

_Dance for Lucius._

Hermione turned to the elder Malfoy as she groped at her body, knees bending she tossed her hair and looked back at Lucius over the curve of her bum.

_Crawl to Voldemort_.

Dipping to the ground ever so slowly, Hermione dropped to her hands and knees. Silence filled the air as everyone watched with rapt attention as Hermione crawled excruciatingly slow across the rubble. Draco smirked at the intake of breath heard when he ordered Hermione to lick her lips. Evil men were predictable.

"I must say, Young Malfoy," Voldemort hissed, as Hermione rolled onto her back side and lifted her hips into the air. "She certainly is a voluptuous creature."

Hermione sat up and slyly looked to Voldemort. "Thank you, Your Evilness," she purred.

"I was not speaking to you, Filth!" He shouted, as Hermione fell to ground. His wand had turned into a glowing whip and now shuddered in his grasp. "Malfoy, it seems that you have some manners to teach this insubordinate Mudblood."

Draco thanked his lucky stars that Voldemort had already extracted himself from his mind. The plan had worked. Draco released Hermione from his power and left her sobbing on the ground.

"Make sure you extract everything she knows about The Order. Go."

Draco bowed. "Yes, Master," he said yanking Hermione to her feet.

"And Draco," Voldemort hissed his voice stern, "enjoy your spoils of war. Let your slave die with the pureblood respect on her lips."

Draco gripped Hermione's forearm and bowed at the honor of The Dark Lord using his given name. Tightening his grip until she yelped in pain, Draco turned on the spot disappariting away from the crumbled ruins of Hogwarts.

A second later Draco and Hermione popped into a dark hall. Hermione stumbled at the sudden landing and clung to the arms that caught her.

"Are you ok?" Draco's quiet voice asked through the darkness.

Hermione nodded not realizing he could not see her response, the evil she had just survived chilling her bones and rendering her speechless. At her silence Draco removed his arms and a rustle was heard in the darkness as he wrapped his robe around Hermione's naked shoulders. Until that moment she had not realized she was shivering. Draco stepped away and Hermione stood blindly in the dark afraid to move. It wasn't until light flooded her vision did she realize that Draco was standing in front of a door.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Granger, your new home." Draco stepped aside so Hermione could pass into the room, but she remained motionless outside the threshold.

Hermione stood in the doorway suddenly afraid of the consequences to her choices. Three panels of wood outlined a sparkling gilded cage from the world of evil she had immersed herself into, a world where the knowledge of freedom existed, but its practice forbidden. Hermione's mind began to play tricks on her as she eyed the ornate dressings of the room. Was the grand décor an illusion to the horrors she would face here?

Tired of her pending decision, Draco left the bewildered Hermione in the doorway. Draco disappeared from Hermione's sight and she cautiously stepped into the gigantic room. As soon as she her feet left the entryway the door slammed shut behind her and lock clicked into place. The ominous sign caused Hermione's skin to break out in goose bumps. Turning away from the sealed door, she gasped in surprise at the beauty of the room.

Above her hung several beautiful crystal chandlers, all hung from a gold stucco trimmed ceiling. To her right was a large four poster bed with blood red silk sheets partially obscured by matching curtains. Two doors were located on either side of the bed. Draco stormed through one of them, and soon she heard the sound of running water.

Hermione eyed the luxurious bed spread and shifted nervously on her feet. She had no idea what Draco's intentions were now that they had accomplished the impossible. Voldemort's message was clear; she was alive only to provide answers. Hermione tried not to think of what else Death Eaters did to their captives. Trying not to think of the role Voldemort had suggested, Hermione's eyes continued to devour the room. It wasn't until she turned to the adjacent wall did her breath catch in her throat. Rows and rows filled with countless books framed a black marble fireplace. An albino Bengal tiger skin lay spread at the hearth, a single armchair, green with gold trimmings sat at its side. She was so entranced by the collection she never noticed Draco returning from the bathroom.

"Why are you so jumpy?" he asked, as she stifled a scream. "You just jilted The Dark Lord."

Hermione stuttered an excuse, his physical presence only adding to the fear that she was here to serve him.

Draco nodded at her sputtering, an understanding expression on his chiseled features. "I know the feeling." His whisper was barely audible, "Lucius pulled me out of bed multiple times to do the Dark Lord's bidding." Draco raised his other hand to sweep his fallen bangs out of his eyes; had the situation been different Hermione would have had to resist the urge to laugh at the very un-Draco like action.

Several seconds passed in uncomfortable silence as they both stood staring at each, not exactly sure as how to act. Hermione's eyes darted nervously around the room as she tried to find an excuse to break the silence. What could she say to someone who just saved her life by forcing her to sexually tease an audience of Death Eaters? It wasn't until Hermione's eyes settled on the fresh robe clutched in Draco's grasp did she meet his eyes.

"You're leaving?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Draco nodded his head, his grey eyes never leaving hers. There had been a moment where she thought she recognized warmth and understanding in his eyes, but now it seemed they had reverted back to their steel grey.

Hermione stuttered, trying to cover up the fear at being left alone in the Manor. "I...I thought – but Voldemort said that you were responsible for me."

Draco shook his head, his eyes remaining as passive as ever. "I'm expected back."

"Draco," Hermione called when he turned to the door, "What about – What am I going to do?"

"You are going to stay here," he said, his hand already on the gold handle. "These doors will be locked so that no one can harm you. As long as you stay in my room you will be safe."

Hermione jumped at the sound of a small pop. At Draco's feet stood a petite house elf, barely reaching Draco's mid-calf. Draped in a cerulean blue cloth, her bright sapphire eyes looked out of place next to her pale skin. "This is Itzy," Draco explained. Hermione had no thoughts of ill treatment as Itzy was definitely dressed as if she had grown up in the lap of luxury. "She is already aware of your stay. If you need anything just ask."

Draco peered down his leg and with a nod of approval Itzy popped out of sight. Draco opened the door and stepped out, but stopped when Hermione called his name out, her hand stopping him from exiting.

"When will you be back?"

Draco sneered at what he recognized as weakness in her voice. "Be careful, Granger," he warned, removing his arm from her grip. "Now is not the time to go soft. This is far from over."

Draco slammed the door, encasing himself in the darkness of the mansion. Stalking away from his room he cursed the girl and her blind forgiveness that were now locked away. His anger suppressing the desire he felt at her innocence.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks again to my beta! A special thank you to the few of you who have reviewed! If you read the story, let me know! I like constructive criticism because it makes me a better writer = more chapters! : )


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All characters and HP associated items belong to J. K. Rowling

Thank you to my beta - **Charisma Tyson**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hermione's days began and ended in a consecutive routine of events. In the mornings, Itzy would present her with a breakfast fit for royalty. Pancakes and waffles stacked high with the sweetest fruit. Quail eggs baked in a variety of ways with fresh bacon and sausage. There was always a cold pitcher of fresh orange juice - pulp removed of course. While the luxuries of her day made the room seem less like a prison, the idleness of the day was what turned her four walls into a gilded cage. Itzy would pop into the room occasionally and jabber endlessly during her chores. Hermione would listen as her eyes followed the petite elf around the room, her liveliness exhausting.

It wasn't until one morning when Itzy was hemming dress robes for Hermione did her chattering halt. She had been tugging on the material to create a scandalous dip down the front, of which Hermione disapproved. "Master knows best, Misses!" Itzy would argue, but Hermione was less than thrilled at the attention given to her assets. Itzy was scowling at Hermione's attempts to cover the revealing gap across her chest when her ears suddenly jerked to the side. Hermione listened closely hoping to hear what Itzy's sensitive elf ears must be picking up from outside the room, but nothing could be heard by her human ears.

Itzy's began nodding her head and suddenly turned to Hermione. "Misses! Master is needing you! Itzy must be making you ready!"

Ignoring the rush Hermione gaped at Itzy in fascination. "How did you hear him?"

"Master is always thinking to Itzy when -" Itzy paused and looked around as if she might be overheard, "when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Dark Ones are nearby. But Master says Misses must be dressed for tea! Misses must wear this!"

Hermione barely noticed as Itzy snapped her fingers and the unfinished robe folded itself onto a chair and was replaced by a red satin dress robe. If Draco had to use Occlumency to communicate with Itzy, would that not indicate a situation she would least like to find herself involved? Hermione barely had time to contemplate the sudden appearance of her benefactor before her worries were quickly forgotten and her thoughts became silent.

_Come downstairs._

Draco's familiar voice said into her mind. Obediently, Hermione rose from her chair and approached the door. The fact that the door was always kept locked did not faze Hermione's want to be outside. Instead, the door opened on its own accord.

_Go into the back gardens._

Hermione led herself down the grand staircase and through a maze of corridors. She had no idea where she was going, but she allowed her hazy mind to direct her freely. Opening another door she found herself squinting into a cloudless sky, the first Hermione had seen since her arrival.

Instead of enjoying the sunlight, Hermione found herself ignoring the fragrant blooms in the garden and directing herself down another unfamiliar path way.

_Stop before you round the cherry blossoms._

The command came just as Hermione heard two masculine voices beyond the hedges she was hidden behind. Immediately, Hermione stopped and stood in place.

_Listen carefully._

Hermione's carefree thoughts went away and she was suddenly very aware of all the noises around her, birds chirping overhead and the small clanks of porcelain against porcelain beyond the bushes. Under the new command Hermione's ears picked up the conversation as if she were standing right next to them.

"Any news from Hogwarts?" Hermione recognized Draco's voice easily.

"Plenty." Blaise laughed. "It's completely controlled by the Dark Lord. Snape is teaching The Theory and Practice of the Dark Arts, McGonagall has been run off and the stupid oaf of a half-breed disappeared into the Forbidden Forest and hasn't been seen since."

"I'm sure he will be discovered soon," said Draco.

"They always are." The first voice replied. "So has innocent little Granger given up any useful tidbits yet?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the Veritaserum potion to mature."

The second voice laughed cruelly. "I bet that's what you're waiting for. Wanting to milk the little angel for all she's worth, eh?"

Draco laughed along. "Among other things."

The two voices laughed together before sobering their conversation.

"What news do you have of the other half of the Golden Trio?" asked Draco.

"Nothing to work with," the second voice replied with an angry snort. "They have abandoned their original headquarters, so our search is currently at a stand still."

Hermione heard Draco swear loudly. "Any leads on where they might be hiding?"

"None. That's the only reason your little toy is still alive at the moment. We've ruled out any of their lot returning to the wizarding world. That only leaves muggle London, Paris if they were desperate."

"They would never leave London," said Draco, his voice thoughtful. "Not with our Dark Lord regaining power."

"Regardless, myself and three others are leaving tonight to investigate Paris. If they are there, we will find them."

"Sounds like a lousy way to visit Paris."

"We're also conducting a raid on the house of a wizard who has upset our Lord. You should come, Draco. It's about time you got out of this dreary place."

"Cannot do, Zabini. A full moon rises in less than three days and I have a potion to attend to."

Hermione's ears picked up a small hum of understanding from Draco's companion. "Where is your little bitch, Draco? Doesn't she realize it is rude to ignore her guests?"

"I didn't realize she was acting hostess in my home, Zabini," Draco replied, his voice amused.

_Count to one hundred and step out of the bushes._

"I think your mudblood would rather enjoy being reacquainted with an old school mate." Hermione recalled the name with trouble as she began counting, Blaise Zabini, another scumbag Slytherin.

13…14…15..

"I agree. What a lovely surprise this will make of her day."

21…22…23

"What do you think, darling? Will Granger be ecstatic to see you?"

A small feminine giggle was heard, "Dearest, I do hope so. It has been such a long while since I have seen Hermione." Hermione tried desperately to place the sound of the voice with a face, but the curse allowed her to think only of counting.

37…38…39

"And what does your delicious little creature here know of our golden boys?" Draco asked.

"Nothing useful. She was a part of that ridiculous group in school, but as it turns out her head was too full of fluff to be a part of The Order."

42…43…44

Draco laughed loudly. "It seems silly to have a group with so many free thinkers. She would have made an excellent follower."

"Obviously."

"I would only follow you, my love," said the female's voice in a sickening sweet tone.

57…58…59

_That's enough. Get out here._

Hermione jumped in surprise and the command shouted into her head. It wasn't until she rounded a garden wall of cherry blossoms that she found Draco seated at a small table with his guests backs to Hermione.

"Ah, there she is." Draco said, directing his attention over the heads of his company.

_Sit._

Hermione sat at the only chair available, right between Draco and Zabini. If it had not been for the curse, Hermione would have been shocked to her very core at the presence sitting across from her. Cho Chang sat in a peach colored robe and matching flowered hat enjoying tea and sandwiches. Cho smiled at Hermione blankly, her eyes sparkling as they turned towards Blaise.

"Oh dear!" she said, breathlessly, "I didn't believe it when you said she was here!"

"I'm hurt Chang," Blaise replied, a cruel smirk on his face, "What reason would I have to lie to you?"

_Act._

Cho sighed happily, linking her fingers with Blaise's just as Draco choked on his tea to hide the gasp of surprise that escaped Hermione when Draco withdrew the curse from her mind. The information she had previously heard beginning to make an impression on her thoughts. Draco pretended to pat his lips with his napkin as his wand dug into the flesh of Hermione's thigh as a warning.

"You're laughing, Draco," Blaise said, his eyes never leaving the adoring ones of Cho's. "I bet you have your mudblood begging for you cock daily."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Blind obedience isn't my style. Besides her struggles give character to the whole master and slave routine."

"I don't know, I prefer when they're willing to open their legs for you." Blaise disagreed, laughed evilly, the sound bringing a smile to Cho's face, her attention focused only on him.

Draco watched in amusement as Cho gazed lovingly into Blaise's eyes. "Seems rather sickening."

Blaise pulled Cho's chair closer to his own and purred into her ear, "Not when she's willing to do anything," he said, stressing the last word.

Draco used Blaise's distraction as an opportunity to lift Hermione's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes which held a mocking gleam as if saying 'I told you so'. Hermione jerked away from his touch and poured herself some tea, her gaze stealing glimpses of Cho's placidness.

"Granger hated me in school; making her love me would be rather uncharacteristic of her."

Blaise laughed heartily at Draco's statement. "Where that's simply where the term toy comes into play. It's no fun if she won't do what you want." Hermione forced all expression from her face as Blaise voiced her fears from day one.

"Oh no," Draco replied his voice a seductive whisper, his eyes remained locked with Hermione's. "That's one pleasure she will have to earn." A new tray of biscuits magically appeared on the table and Hermione reached for one, eager to have something in her hands.

"Speaking of earnings, has she given you any information at all?"

Draco shook his head slightly, "I should be asking the same thing of your love bird, or should swallow be a more appropriate name?"

Hermione choked on her biscuit at the repeated sexual innuendos. The coughing earned her a sharp glare from Draco as he placed his wand on the table – her final warning.

Blaise clicked his tongue, in disapproval - or mockery - Hermione could not tell. "She is a feisty one."

"Usually she's locked up," lied Draco. "I don't have much need for the Imperious Curse, save for occasions such as this." Draco raised his glass to his friend as he nodded his head.

"Is this the first time you will be using Veritaserum on her?"

Hermione looked up, surprised as she recalled their prior conversation about the truth serum. When Draco noticed her reaction his grey eyes darted between her and the wand, his message clear. Fortunately, Blaise had not seen the reaction as he was pouring Cho and himself more tea. Even though Hermione had already shared all her information with Draco she couldn't help but wonder if he had another hidden agenda.

"No," Draco replied to the couple who were becoming engrossed in each other once more.

"We shall do this again soon, Draco," Blaise said suddenly as he stood, his desire to leave evident in the folds of his robe. "Perhaps you will have gathered some useful information from your mudblood by then."

Draco stood and shook Blaise's hand in respect. "Perhaps."

"Or perhaps," Blaise said, his hand disappearing into his robes and reemerging with a small glass vial of red liquid. "You might use this."

Hermione watched soundlessly as Blaise poured its contents into Hermione's tea cup. "One sip of this will be just as effective as Veritaserum; with multiple pleasant side effects." Blaise tossed the empty vial onto the table where it clattered against the marble table in a heavy silence.

"Draco," Blaise said, nodding his farewell as he and Cho Disapparated out of the garden with a loud crack.

Draco slouched into his chair, "You may go back to the room now," he said to Hermione, his eyes hidden behind his palm as he rubbed his temple.

Hermione heard the request, but ignored it as her eyes watched the red liquid swirl in her cup. Thinking of Blaise's state of arousal and Cho's smiling face, she was suddenly struck with a sense of longing. Here was Cho, living in blissful ignorance, and here she was, living in constant dread and forbearing. Might she have been so lucky?

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me?" Draco asked, when he noticed Hermione's remaining presence.

"Would it help?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Would what help?" Draco asked, his fingers still massaging.

"If I were in love with you?"

Draco eyes snapped open, his attention now focused on Hermione's locked gaze with the tea cup.

"Don't be daft. It would make you a pathetic, whimpering puppy."

Hermione replied, her eyes never leaving the cup. "But it would help wouldn't it, if I believed I were here because I loved you instead knowing the truth?"

"Hermione," Draco growled as he sat up, his back rigged, "I said go back to your room."

Hermione didn't listen. Instead, she reached for the cup wanting her days of misery to be replaced with love and hope, she didn't care for whom. Her fingers had just wrapped around the cold porcelain when it was suddenly thrown from her hands.

The cup shattered on the ground, its contents seeping into the grass. Hermione turned towards Draco, anguish in her heart as she realized what she had been willing to do.

Draco was now standing due to his effort to knock the cup out of her hands. He stood staring down at her, his breath heaving in anger, face red.

"Go."

The one word had Hermione on her feet, running through the garden and somehow finding the same path that led into the house. As fast as her legs could carry her she climbed the stairs and locked herself in Draco's bedroom, her heart pounding as confusion set in her mind.

Why had she considered allowing herself to be his love slave?

Why had he refused so blatantly?

Hermione's body slid to the floor as she began to shake from the tears that poured out of her eyes. It seemed nothing could make her prison more bearable, not even the yearning to feel something – anything – besides her forlornness.

* * *

Thanks again to my beta and everyone who has reviewed/alerted my story! I would REALLY love to READ your REVIEWS.

Criticism is what makes me a better writer! : )


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All characters and HP associated items belong to J. K. Rowling

Thank you to my beta - **Charisma Tyson**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

For the next few days Hermione's despair for her solitude lessened as Itzy spent more of her time busying herself around the room. Hermione suspected it was under the orders of Draco, but when questioned about her extra workload Itzy responded, "I is always here, Misses! Only now Itzy is talking!" So Hermione spent her days listening to the gossip of the kitchen elves. Itzy talked so much of the hidden staff that Hermione had tried to persuade her to bring more of them to the room. The gears in her head had instantly begun turning at the excitement of a possible elf revolution within the Manor. However, she quickly dropped the subject when Itzy's face became so frozen in horror that the petite elf was rendered speechless.

And so that is how Hermione's days began and ended. She would wake up and coerce Itzy into letting her help with the chores, take a bath, and go to sleep. The days began to mold in to one another and much to Hermione's chagrin she began to anticipate the moments when Draco would appear in the doorway with news of the outside world. A few times he arrived brandishing his wand, leaving Hermione powerless to his will. Hours later he would return Hermione to the room, freeing her mind, and the events of the evening would flash like a bad film before her eyes. The images were always the same, masked Death Eaters jeering and pointing at her as she was locked in a cage for all to see her pitiful figure.

However, most times he would arrive in the late afternoon as Hermione was sprawled out on the floor playing a game with muggle cards. Silently he would fix himself a drink and sink into a chair nearby, his gaze always unfocused and expressionless. Sometimes he would lower himself onto the floor and Hermione would wordlessly shuffle and deal cards out explaining the rules without making eye contact.

It was one of these night when Draco had charmed a small harp to play that Hermione began to doze off from her spot on the rug. The strange napping place never occurred in her mind due to her strange sleeping habits since arriving in the room. It wasn't until many hours later when Hermione woke to a darkened room did she realized the change. Assuming Itzy had magically lifted her body, she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her blankets, sleep already taking hold of her mind. It wasn't until her pillow tightened around her waist that her mind awoke from its slumber.

Turning her head she peered over her shoulder to find a sleeping Draco lying next to her. It wasn't his presence that surprised her; in fact she realized that it was the first time she had seen him so relaxed. For once his brow was not lined with worry or anger, his jaw slackened in sleep and lips parted slightly as he breathed lightly out of his mouth. Turning away Hermione tried not to think of how his already handsome features seemed to soften in the darkness. The last thing she needed was the image of him as a celestial being imprinted in her mind.

Hermione shifted, suddenly itchy under the think comforter. As she tried to wiggle the cover down she stopped as Draco's hand suddenly shifted across her stomach. His thumb fanning across the fabric of her night dress as it slowly circled her navel. Hermione stilled her movements, not wanting him to discover her consciousness. She tried desperately to regulate her breathing as Draco began to shift against her. His body molding into hers as his knees pressed into the back of her legs. It wasn't until Hermione felt an unusual lump where Draco's pelvis met her bottom did her blood turn cold.

Immediately, her fears from the first night and the tea party reappeared. She was a prisoner of war, kept alive for information, intended for one thing alone. Draco had made it clear that she would not be used for such barbaric activities, but Hermione had not been able to fully part with the fear. With each unknown day she wondered if Draco would realize he was better off on his own and return to his room demanding true submissiveness. And now in the darkness of the night those fears resurfaced with every stroke of his thumb on her stomach. Only now, Hermione's mind and body were both betraying her. The icy fear running through her body brought her hair to stand on end, her skin suddenly sensitive to every inch of their bodies touching.

She shifted uncomfortably and his fingers paused, his arm loosened and his body angling away from her. Hermione relaxed thinking him to move away once she was settled deeper into the covers only to bite her tongue as his arms wrapped around her again. Hermione's eyes bulged as she felt Draco nuzzle the back of her neck. The stubble of his chin causing alarms to go off in her head as her body reacted in an unfamiliar way. Draco shifted his head, breathing in the scent of her hair as his chest rose against Hermione's back. Hermione took a deep breath, hoping to disguise the break in her breathing pattern as his own movement. Her nerves were a mix of apprehension and excitement. She had never known she could have this type of effect on Draco, yet she hardly considered it a compliment considering the situation.

Hermione lay with these silent musing as they distracted her from Draco's actions. She tried to ignore the way his strong chest supported her back or the smell of rose and ginger that seemed to suddenly be present on the sheets. Hermione certainly wasn't letting her thoughts wonder as she felt Draco's lips press into her neck. She certainly didn't notice when her hairs stood erect as his lips parted and his tongue suddenly caressed the tender skin of her neck. No, Hermione definitely failed to notice Draco's thumb as it suddenly left her belly button and began a slow trail over her hip, down her thigh and finally to the hem of her night gown. In fact, Hermione would not have noticed a thing if it hadn't been for the moan that escaped her own lips as Draco's fingers lightly kneaded her inner thighs. It only took that small sound for Draco to quickly retract his hand, his breath faltering at being caught. Hermione sat up finally able to escape the circle of Draco's embrace, surprised to find the cool air on her back uncomforting.

Draco sat up and peered down at Hermione as she clutched the blanket to her chest. Together in the darkness they sat peering into each other's shadowy faces, neither of them sure how to act. It wasn't until Draco suddenly threw the sheets aside and exited the room did Hermione realize she would rather have him there with her than nothing at all. How long she remained motionless on the bed Hermione did not know. She sat staring at the door wishing it would open to reveal Draco returning. Finally exhaustion pulled her back under the sheets. The spot where their bodies previously laid now cold to the touch as if he had never been present, the lingering smell of ginger the only evidence left behind.

The next morning Hermione awoke and buried her nose in one of the pillows, the faint scent reminding her that it had not been a dream. The morning passed slow and uneventful. Itzy arrived with newly tailored dress robes that clung to each of Hermione's curves. She tried each one on and allowed Itzy to busy herself with hem lines as she observed herself in the mirror. She focused on the curve of her hips and the rounding of her backside, imaging Draco's fingers in those very spots. She wasn't beautiful, but she wondered if it possible that she were desirable.

"Misses looks lovely," Itzy said as Hermione pulled a deep plum color over her head. "Misses should wear it for Master's guest tonight!"

"Master has guests?" Hermione asked, as she watched the silk material pool at her feet. There was a large slit running up to her right thigh, but she tried to ignore it; at least this one had a modest neckline.

Itzy nodded her head, her ears flapping. "Misses is expected to be ready for Master after dinner."

Hermione nodded, not at all surprised at the short notice. She was much too familiar with his inconsistent visiting habits. Once Itzy declared the dress finished, Hermione wandered around the room retracing the steps she had become so familiar to. Having slept through breakfast, Itzy brought lunch despite Hermione's protest. Nibbling on pieces of fruit, Hermione began browsing through book titles she had scanned hundreds of times since she arrived. Finally selecting one she curled herself into the arm chair, fanning the silk dress out from under her, she opened the book.

It wasn't until hours later did Draco rouse her from sleep. Taking his offered hand she rose from the chair and stepped into his waiting embrace. Grasping his arm, she gazed up at him, "Itzy said you have guests."

He nodded, refusing any vocal response. Instead he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body. Hermione felt her body twist with Draco's and his arms tighten around her as they were squeezed together. Digging her head into Draco's chest she felt their bodies elongating, then without warning suddenly snapping into place as their feet touched ground.

Opening her eyes she was given only a few moments to adjust to the dim lighting as her eyes scanned the room, "Draco, where-" But the words died on her lips as she recognized the man standing behind a set of iron bars. "Harry!" She cried, disentangling herself from Draco's embrace. Falling into the bars she slipped her arms through their openings to cling to Harry.

"I can only give you a few minutes." Draco said his back already turned on the embracing couple.

Hermione silently watched his retreating figure, grateful beyond all words. When she turned towards Harry, tears began welling in her eyes as she took in his beaten body. She breathed out his name again as he pulled her towards the iron bars for a hug. "You're alive." She simply stated, tears falling.

"I know," he said, his voice breaking as he fought his own emotions, "and so are you."

"The others?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Safe."

Hermione let out a deep breath and laughed happily at their good fortune. Can things really be as wonderful as they seem? "How are you the only one here?"

Harry's face took on a serious expression. "Hermione, Malfoy-"

"Oh, Harry! I knew he was horrible to us in school but-"

"Hermione," interrupted Harry, "Malfoy saved the others."

"What?" Hermione asked taken about by the statement, Of course she knew Draco wouldn't harm herself – but did that count for her friends?

"We were tracking a suspicious area when Draco found us. He warned us that our presence had already been discovered and we needed to leave." Harry's voice became lower. "He created portkeys, threw them at each of us so we had to touch them. I refused and demanded to know where you were, but it was too late. The Death Eaters had already surrounded us.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, sobs now wracking her body. "You should have gone when you had the chance!"

Harry shook his head in disagreement, "So many people are missing, Hermione. I had to get some kind of information."

"Who?" Hermione demanded.

"The Patil twins," Harry began sadly, "Until recently, you, Cho Chang is still-"

"Cho!" Hermione exclaimed, "She's here! Blaise Zabini has her taking a love potion to keep her submissive."

Harry's hand tightened around Hermione's. "What about you?" he asked his voice suddenly hard. "What has Malfoy done?"

Hermione shook her head, a reassuring smile appearing on her face at the thought of Malfoy's good deeds. "He hasn't touched me," she explained. "He saved me from Voldemort, from the Death Eaters."

"And in return for his protection?" he asked darkly.

Hermione shook her head again, "It's not what you think."

"Hermione-"

"No, Harry."

"He is a Malfoy, Hermione, or did you forget? He doesn't do things unless it benefits himself!"

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's. "It was my idea," she said softly.

Harry's eyes widened as he searched for the truth in Hermione's face. "The night of the attack, when I sent you to look-"

Hermione nodded. "He was hiding in the Room of Requirement."

Harry's head dropped as he pulled Hermione to the bars for another hug. "What have I gotten you into?" he murmured into her hair.

"I'm fine, Harry, really I am."

The dungeon door banged open and Draco appeared. "Time to act, doll."

"Who is it this time?" Hermione questioned not in the least bit surprised.

"Daddy dearest," Draco answered contempt evident in his voice.

"Oh joy," she muttered, winking at Harry and kissing his knuckles. "Stay safe."

Harry watched wordlessly as Hermione untangled herself from his arms and instead wrapped herself around Draco's arm, a piece of his hair already twirling between her fingers.

"Act," Draco instructed, staring down at Harry.

"I am," Hermione whispered hotly, mistaking the direction of his command.

"Not you."

The dungeon door opened once more just as Draco's hand slipped around Hermione waist.

"Why, Draco," came the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy. "I didn't realize you were visiting."

"Evening, Father," Draco responded, his glare never leaving Harry's face. "I thought I'd spend my evening gloating." Draco's hand wandered down Hermione's back until it reached the soft curve of her bum. Hermione giggled joyfully as she stood on her toes to nuzzle into Draco's neck. It didn't matter if it was acting or not – Harry was glaring daggers, his knuckles white against the painful grip on his iron bars.

"Yes," agreed Lucius, his eyes roaming down Hermione's backside. "Your mudblood is quite tantalizing" – Harry growled – "Many have begun to wonder when you might share her."

Draco laughed and turned towards Hermione. His hand tangling itself in her hair as he forcefully jerked her head back. "Who will you serve next, little filth?" he asked.

Hermione answered through hooded eyes, "I will serve in whichever way my master pleases."

Draco smirked and looked over Hermione's head to the eyes of his father. "I am far from done with her," he replied. The two chuckled darkly with each other. Draco caught Harry's angry expression before bringing his mouth to Hermione's earlobe.

Hermione giggled and moaned appropriately as Draco's mouth moved to her neck. The sound of rattling bars was heard as Harry repeatedly kicked the door to his cell.

Lucius raised a bored eyebrow in Harry's direction. "It seems you have upset our guest." An inaudible response came from Hermione's neck.

"There is work to be done, Draco," he said coolly as he turned to leave. "Finish your petty games and be gone."

Draco waited until the dungeon door was closed before reemerging from Hermione's neck. "Someone is jealous," he teased.

Hermione turned to Harry seemingly unfazed by the encounter. "Harry?" she asked, afraid of what his reaction might be.

Harry shook his head. "Be careful," he muttered avoiding Hermione's eyes as he watched Draco fixing the folds of his robe to hide his desire.

Hermione sniffled, tears falling from her face as she mistook Harry's tone as disappointment. She returned to Draco's side where he casually wrapped his arm around her waist. As he led Hermione out of the dungeon he was stopped by Harry's voice. When Draco turned to him the words of gratitude and warning escaped Harry. Instead, he was left staring pitifully. With a nod of understanding, Draco wrapped one protective arm around the woman at his side and exited the dark chamber with a pop that echoed in Harry's memory.

* * *

REVIEW!

Please : )


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All characters and HP associated items belong to J. K. Rowling

Thank you to my beta - **Charisma Tyson**

* * *

Chapter 5

As soon as Draco apparated back into his room, Hermione disentangled herself from his arms and silently walked into the bathroom. The bathroom, magically in tune to the resident's wishes, began filling the tub, small pumps near the edge dispersing their contents at random intervals. Hermione stripped off her robes and settled into the steaming water. How long she soaked in the water, she didn't know. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts and questions on her life over the past few weeks. Two months to be exact. It didn't even seem like so much time had passed. Everyday had felt like a century when she first arrived in the desolate room, but as Draco spent more time locked away with her it had become bearable.

A small pop forced Hermione out of her thoughts and she sat up quickly, the water sloshing around the tub. Itzy appeared holding out a towel many times her size. "Misses," she squeaked, her ears covering her eyes for Hermione's privacy, "Master sent Itzy to check on Misses, he wants to talk with you."

Hermione nodded, taking the towel from the small elf and wrapping it around herself. Itzy jumped on the counter and held out another towel, one that she always uses on Hermione's hair to make it magically dry. Hermione shook her head, no. "I won't need your assistance tonight, Itzy. Thank you anyway." Itzy looked sadly up at her before disappearing.

Although Hermione felt bad for sending Itzy away, she quickly decided it the best thing to do. Hermione looked through the drawers of the vanity and removed an untouched silk robe. Wrapping the cool material around her body, she thoughtfully observed herself in the mirror as she chewed her lip thoughtfully. Her hands had finally begun to shake, but she ignored her apprehension. With a deep breath, she grasped the handle and exited the bathroom. Approaching Draco warily, she loosened the tie and parted the folds of the robe to allow a plentiful view of her body. Her towel dried hair lay in damp curls clinging to the moist skin of her neck.

Draco smirked as he observed Hermione's actions with amusement. He raised his glass to the semi-nude form, the ice tinkling in mockery at Hermione. "My darling," he said lightly. "It seems you have misplaced quite a few pieces of your wardrobe."

Malfoy didn't need to look at Hermione to know the image she created when he heard the soft rustle of discarded silk. Instead, he rolled his eyes not understanding her new tactic for attention. Without waiting for an explanation Draco set his drink down and retrieved her robe from the floor. Hermione was taken aback as Draco closed his eyes to pick up the robe and returned it to her shoulders. Only when he stood up to meet her eyes did she find a disapproving glimmer on his face before returning to his drink.

Hermione stared in shock and confusion at Draco's actions, a state of mind she had become increasingly familiar with during her stay at the manor. Draco's questioning face brought her back to reality as she realized he had not moved, but stood with his grey eyes searching her face for answers. Afraid that her explanation would materialize as confused as her thoughts were, Hermione said nothing but raised her hands to Draco's neck; the lingering moisture from her bath connecting with the warm skin and igniting the apprehension she felt.

Draco brought his hand up and removed Hermione's palm, his expression no longer holding a question in mind, but a deep frown. Ignoring his scowl, Hermione reclaimed her palm from his grasp, both of her hands now unhooking the collar of his shirt. Draco stared down at Hermione in disbelief as she avoided eye contact, her shaking fingers continuing to undress him.

Not able to withstand her nervousness, Draco clasped both her hands with his own in a gentle grip. "Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked patiently.

Instead of answering Hermione used their locked hands to pull their bodies together as their lips met. Hermione leaned against Draco's firm stance as he hesitantly responded. It didn't take long for Draco's desire to deepen the kiss and pull her body into a tight embrace. She wasn't sure if it was the sound of her robe returning to the floor or the feel of Draco's hands on the smooth skin of her back, but something was triggered during the heated exchange and he broke apart*2 holding her at arm's length. "What are you doing?" he hissed through clenched teeth as he fought the overwhelming desire for the small witch.

Hermione stared into his flushed face, his grey eyes dark with passion as they stared into her own lust filled orbs. "I don't know," she answered truthfully, at a lost for any other explanation of her actions.

Draco's eyes turned cold as he pushed her aside to stumble into the bed. "Silly girl," he hissed, throwing the robe at her trembling form.

Hermione watched in fury as he returned to his desk to pour a larger glass of brandy. Throwing the robe down angrily, she grabbed Draco's shoulder and forced him to turn towards her. "It's what I want," she shouted.

Draco raised his eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his face as he caught her bluff. "Oh it is?" He sneered at her.

Hermione cringed, unsure of how to answer the simple question. "Well, I – We-" Hermione stopped, her resolve wavering at Draco's quizzical brow. "You know what I want," she replied, trying a different tactic.

"Yes, yes, freedom, whereabouts of your friends, more books." Draco chuckled at his private joke. "No, Hermione. I want to know what you yearn for."

Hermione pouted her lips, just as she practiced, and repositioned herself so she was gazing up at him through hooded eyes. "You."

Draco laughed a cruel barking sound that made Hermione flinch, her face breaking character. Placing one hand on her naked waist, he pulled her towards him as he backed into an arm chair. Parting his legs he pulled Hermione in between them and finally removed his hand as he lounged comfortably in the chair. "Well," Draco said, gazing at Hermione's body over the rim of his glass. "I'm right here. Come and get me."

Hermione was now frozen in place at the dark, lustful expression in Draco's eyes as he took in her body. Ignoring the fear coursing through her, she willed her legs to bend until she was kneeling, her hands now resting on either of his thighs. Draco stared down at her sipping his drink comfortably. It didn't take a genius to realize that she wasn't going to go through whatever plan she had concocted. Hermione, however, surprised both them as she allowed her hands to run along Draco's inner thighs, her fingers crawling over the bulge of his pants as she reached to unfasten them. It wasn't until her fingers touched the cool metal of his zipper that she faltered.

Draco, unable to stand the charade any longer, stood so swiftly he knocked Hermione onto the floor. "Enough games, Hermione. Tell me what's going on in that brilliant mind of yours."

Draco stressed the word brilliant, and the embarrassment of the charade settled into her mind. But Hermione forced herself to say the words, knowing that even though her actions had failed, her words could not. "I want you."

Draco clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he poured himself another drink. "Yes, we have already been over this one. What do you really want, Hermione?" Hermione hung her head in shame as Draco saw through the façade, but remained silent. "I will not play your games, girl."

"I want to offer myself to you," she murmured avoiding eye contact as her cheeks turning red.

"Why?" he asked, when Hermione's silence indicated her inability to answer. "And don't lie to me." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and stumbled over her words. "Answer me!" Draco yelled, his glass shattering at Hermione's feet. Hermione didn't even flinch; she had become very familiar with Draco's customary way to express his anger.

"I feel that I owe it to you," Hermione said quickly. She didn't emphasize on the statement but one look into Draco's eyes loosened her tongue. "For everything you've done, for me. For my friends, I've seen the way you look at me, the way your body – my body – responds when we're – I'm willing-"

She didn't finish, Draco had abruptly turned and headed for the door. Hermione stepped forward to follow him when a cry escaped her lips as she stepped on the shards of broken glass. Instantly, the door was shut and Draco was by her side, placing her back on the bed. The shards of glass reforming into a glass behind Draco's back as he held Hermione's feet carefully in his fingers. In seconds the glass was removed and the cut healed.

"Draco," pleaded Hermione.

Finally looking up, Draco placed his hands on either side of her body as he leaned into the mattress, peering into her eyes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out and leave you and your despicable offer locked in here."

Hermione stared back into his eyes unafraid as the truth escaped from her lips. "I think I love you."

Before the words had left her mouth, Draco's lips descended on hers and she readily accepted him. His hands found the supple breasts he had been longing to touch as his tongue plundered her mouth. Hermione hooked her arms around his neck, pulling his body onto hers as she was pressed into the bedding. She eagerly pressed back against him and he pulled her closer, kissing her more deeply. Hermione caressed his chest through his robes with hands shaking partly from fear, partly from uncontrolled desire. She had never felt like this. Never felt the weight of a man's body on top of her own as he yearned to have her. Each caress of Draco's hands set her nerves on fire, her whole body erupting in pleasure as he alternated the pressure against her naked flesh. She felt embarrassed at her reaction to him; had the events of that night in the forest been altered in any way she would have never imagined this happening.

His lips moved down her neck and she moaned bucking against him as his mouth lingered at the rise of her breast. His tongue darted out to trace patterns on the mound of flesh and she ran her fingers through his hair, fisting the silky stands with each flick of his tongue. Her body arched to each foreign sensation, her breath turning to a heavy panting. Draco's mouth descended on one erect nipple and she sighed in ecstasy, her eyes fluttering as her hands pressed his head deeper into her body. Draco's other hand was suddenly parting her legs, finding the moistened slit that eagerly enveloped his fingers. Pausing momentarily to trace circles around her entrance he listened as her pants became deeper, his mouth abandoning her right breast only to cover the left.

Hermione moaned as Draco finally pressed one finger deep into her, now tracing slow circles on the silkiness of her interior walls. Hermione arched into the ministrations of Draco's mouth as another finger joined the first, the pair rolling in sync as Draco slowly began to extract them only to plunge knuckle deep seconds later. Hermione felt her eyes close as she succumbed to the sensations. Her body felt feverish even though she could feel the cool air of the room hitting her exposed flesh. She longed to feel his naked flesh against her own and she pulled at his robes, unhooking the clasp and tugging at the shirt underneath.

When Draco pulled away to remove his clothing, Hermione couldn't help but shrink away from the expression she was met with. His hands moved with such calculation she had hoped it was because he had dreamt of doing it for so long. Up until this point she had considered Draco to be tender with his actions, but as he peered down on her his darkened eyes sent a new wave of shivers across her body. His fingers continued their pumping as he used his free hand to loosen his shirt, not stopping until he was completely undressed and could slip the garments off. Hermione whimpered at the loss of his touch and she found herself arching into his body as he struggled with his pants.

She moaned slightly, when his naked body draped over hers. Grabbing a firm hold of his shoulders, she pulled him closer still, her mouth hungrily seeking out his. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm, letting their tongues intertwine. She pulled him closer, his firm bodypressing harder against her, coaxing her to yield.

Hermione felt dizzy. The assault on her senses had caused a tightness in her body, her mind foggy and unable to reason that giving Draco control could possibly be a bad thing. Instead, reason gave way to a primitive instinct she wasn't aware she possessed. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted him in every sense of the word. And when Draco parted her legs and positioned himself at her entrance, she opened her arms as he descended into her. There was only a single moment, a sharp pain that made Hermione hiss as if she had just received a paper cut. But Draco froze, tilting his hips, letting her body adjust to the foreign invasion. Planting kisses behind her ear he whispered sweet nothings, humming into her skin and brushing away the tear that had escaped unknowing to her.

Hermione's hands came up and pulled his face to hers, letting him know that she was ready to continue. He pulled her closer, returning the kiss with enthusiasm, letting her tongue stroke the back of his palette as his shallow thrust stroked her inner walls. He could feel her chest heaving beneath his and soon he was gasping in anticipation as he pushed himself further into her sheath, her moans guiding his hips. With each thrust their bodies met until neither was aware where one ended and the other began.

Hermione arched into his body, accepting each thrust and swallowing their moans in another heated kiss. It was in that one moment that Hermione felt the sudden need to nibble on Draco's lower lip which spurred a chain reaction. Draco's own skillful tongue caught Hermione's mouth and returned the action. With one final thrust their bodies joined sending shocks of pleasure through every inch of their joined bodies. Each wave of pleasure rolled through their bodies until they lay spent in each other's arms.

The next morning Hermione woke up to an empty bed, her sore body the only evidence of the previous night's events.

With Draco's disappearance, Hermione faced a new indifference to the return of her routine. As much as she hated idleness, she hated the long hours of the day that she was stuck with her thoughts even more, especially when her thoughts always lingered on her captor. It didn't matter how many hours of the day she lied to herself about thinking of him, she could never find a reason to explain his behavior. She tried ignoring each nagging question in her head, but with every thought came the memory of his touch. Even with Itzy's constant presence she found herself longing for something she had least expected. Him. In fact, the longing she felt for him day and in day out confused her so much that she spent long hours staring into the fire or soaking in the bath water wondering when she would hear the sound of his footsteps approaching. There were even days she couldn't get out of bed because her body ached with the need of his presence. It wasn't until she had spent several days asleep in bed did she wake up to find the breakfast table placed directly next to the bed. But she couldn't eat either, everything made her sick.

It was on one equally mundane morning, Hermione had just stepped out of the bathroom to find a small table with two cups of tea and a small plate of sandwiches sitting in the middle of the room. Her heart soared as she looked towards his favorite armchair by the fireplace to see a tuft of platinum hair obscured by the cushions. Slowly she approached, realizing it was not companionship she had missed; it was him. It was not until she was inches away from the chair did she notice the polished black heel bobbing up and down. Whatever noise she made, it alerted the figure and Hermione was suddenly looking into the blue eyes of Narcissa Malfoy.

"It's about time, Ms. Granger." Hermione stepped back, her face surely reflecting the surprise she felt at finding Draco's mother standing before her. "You take annoying long baths."

Hermione apologized, her shock clogging her mind.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "I guess I shall never know if your lack of manners are from your heritage or your imprisonment," her eyes gazed around the room, "however luxurious it may be. I trust you do not often entertain guests. As you can see I have had Itzy prepare tea for us. Won't you join me?" Even if Hermione had a reasonable excuse, Narcissa's tone did not leave room for argument.

"You must try the tea, Ms. Granger. I brought it back from my recent trip to the Orient," she said after arranging herself delicately at the table.

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione strained to keep her voice pleasant as she sat across from the regal image that Narcissa created. Narcissa's face was void of all emotion, her feature set on her ivory skin as if carved from alabaster. She sat with her back as straight as a board so that even from a foot away her piercing blue eyes were already towering over Hermione's figure. Her visit was hardly anything more than a social call, but Hermione could not find herself to be rude despite the situation.

After several moments of silence Narcissa sighed and turned to her tea as if she were already bored with the company. "So, Mrs. Granger, how have you been these past few months?"

Hermione swallowed, ignoring the mention of time. "I have been well, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Narcissa, please," she demanded waving her hand. Her tone hardly seemed friendly, almost as if she were just following etiquette protocol.

"I have been well, Narcissa," Hermione said, "rather bored, to be truthful."

"Yes, I imagine so," she replied, gazing around the room. "Your accommodations are rather unique. I'm sure you consider yourself rather lucky to not be housed in the dungeons."

"Yes, well, Draco knows that my feet tend to get cold rather fast."

As Hermione mentioned Draco's name, Narcissa finally looked directly at her. At first Hermione was afraid that she had made a mistake by using Draco's first name, but the unreadable face of the Malfoy's was surely a family trait. Narcissa did nothing, but wait for Hermione to continue as if they were gossiping at a café.

"You are not drinking your tea, Ms. Granger."

"I'm waiting for it to cool, Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa narrowed her eyes, causing Hermione to shift uncomfortably under the woman's scrutiny.

"Well," she said stiffly, her eyes turning hard as she puckered her lips in anger, "I can see you will not accept this as social treat."

"Hardly," Hermione murmured as she reached to pick up the tea cup. "I can see you don't find it as one, either."

Narcissa laughed, the shrill laughter causing Hermione to cough around the steaming liquid in her mouth. "Consider it a Malfoy duty."

Hermione ignored the odd comment and placed her empty cup back on its saucer. Narcissa poured another cup making Hermione feel obligated to pick it up and continue sipping the warm liquid. Several moments passed as the two sipped their tea in eerie silence. Hermione had just gulped down the last of the second cup when Narcissa reached across the table and poured more.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sure you would like to enjoy it as well." Hermione pulled her cup to her trying not to appear rude at refusing.

"Nonsense," she said sternly, using her other hand to guide the Hermione's tea cup back under the spout. "This particular oriental blend has never been a favorite of mine."

Hermione spurted into the hot liquid as Narcissa raised the cup to Hermione's mouth, refusing to let go of the cup until Hermione had gulped it all down. When Narcissa finally placed the tea cup down, she watched as Hermione spurted and gasped for breath with a peculiar look of triumph shining in her eyes. It was not until Hermione noticed her look of glory that accompanied her smirk that she realized the possible meaning behind her visit.

"You poisoned me?"

Narcissa smiled, tilting her head as if she were talking to a child. "Hardly, I would never waste my time brewing such a trivial thing. No, this was a very, very, special brew from the Orient; given to me by a dear friend as we were observing the Malfoy family tree one day. Imagine our surprise when my son's name suddenly claimed a half-breed as his first heir. His first heir given by a dirty Mudblood." Narcissa's voice had changed with every word. Her face was now contorted in anger as she made her disgust clear.

Hermione sat in shock, her heart pounding in confusion, her stomach flipping in fear. There was no way that she could be pregnant, it had barely been a month since that night with Draco, and things like this never happened that fast. But already Narcissa was clearing away the tea cups and untouched sandwiches by a simple wave of her wand.

"You're lying." Hermione finally bit out, "You're –"

"Yes, I am," Narcissa replied with what Hermione guessed was a giggle escaping the otherwise reserved woman. "Tell that to Itzy when she clears up your mess."

Hermione watched in confusion as Narcissa turned and disappeared, her laughter echoing in the air around Hermione even after she had gone. It was not until Hermione stood up did she notice the warm liquid spilt on her legs. The warm, sticky, red blood soaking into the carpet.

* * *

Thanks to the few of you who have reviewed the story. Your input was greatly appreciated and if there are any questions send me a message. So, please review! : )


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All characters and HP associated items belong to J. K. Rowling

Thank you to my beta - **Charisma Tyson**

**

* * *

**

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll try again later."

"What if it's a trap?"

"You know it isn't."

"We don't know that! How can we trust him?"

"How can we not? I'm living proof, Hermione's living proof!"

"Hermione!"

Hermione found herself starring into the freckled face of Ron Weasley. Behind him stood Harry Potter, both staring down at her with anxious faces.

"Are you alright?"

"You've been sleeping for days."

"I'll get Mum!"

"Where am I?"

Harry sat on the bed. "You're at Headquarters," he said, "You're safe."

"How did I get here? How did you get here?" Hermione asked almost cutting him off as she came back in to awareness. "Where is Draco?"

Harry continued, ignoring her question, "Narcissa found out you were pregnant. Somehow she slipped you a poison that made you miscarry."

"I was pregnant?" Hermione's eyes watered despite the fact that she had never savored the knowledge.

Harry grasped her hand, his voice thick, "Hermione, I-" Harry stopped as the sound of footsteps and voices were heard approaching the door. Hermione barely had time to wipe awaytears she hadn't realized were falling before the door burst open to reveal a cluster of red haired figures spilling into the room. The bed she was on groaned under the sudden weight of so many excited Weasley children as they all tried to hug her at once.

It wasn't until Molly Wesley entered did her children quiet down, all eyes turning to the matron. "Oh, Hermione, you're awake!" she exclaimed as if she had just stumbled upon her. "You've been sleeping for days, you must be famished."

"Days?" croaked Hermione.

"Oh yes, dear." She turned to the crowd as they all awaited her instruction, their beaming faces making Hermione wonder how long she had been unconscious, "Bill, Charlie, pop in to the study and inform Lupin she is awake." Two voices yelled an 'Aye-aye' before leaping out the room and disappearing with two loud cracks. "Ginny, go fix a plate with soup and bread; the rest of you boys out."

Hermione watched from her place as they filed out just as quickly as they had entered, their excited waves and bright smiles already exhausting her. Her eyes lingered on Harry for a few moments, her desire to know of the events that occurred since their last meeting overwhelming.

"Mrs. Weasley, can you tell me –" But Hermione was cut short as she suddenly gasped in pain. She had tried to sit up, but the small movement had caused her arms to quiver.

"Oh, dear," Molly said, busying over Hermione's bent form, "seems we aren't out of the woods just yet."

"Mrs. Weasey, tell me –"

"Here it is, Molly," said a voice, followed by Remus Lupin holding a smoking goblet.

"Thank you, Remus," Molly said as the goblet exchanged hands. "Here you are, dear, this will help you feel better."

"No!" Hermione cried, "Tell me what happened!"

"Not now, Hermione," Remus replied, "you are in a very delicate state. Once you have had some rest perhaps we - "

"I've been asleep for days, Lupin! I woke up to find out that I've miscarried my child without ever knowing I was pregnant. I find that I've been moved in my sleep with no idea as to the whereabouts to the father of my child." Hermione was now shouting; the strength it took left her panting in her already exhausted state, her brow damp with sweat.

Lupin and Mrs. Weasley exchanged glances, their eyes locking in agreement to an explanation they had prepared. "Of course, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley finally said, "but only if you drink this as well." Mrs. Weasley used her own hands to wrap Hermione's around the goblet, but Hermione remained motionless until Lupin began speaking.

"Shortly after the attack we discovered that Draco had become a Death Eater. We offered an exchange of your safety for services to the Ministry," Lupin paused, staring intently at Hermione. Hermione raised the goblet to her lips, coughing around the syrupy liquid as she tried to swallow. Lupin continued, "Along with his refusal, and the sudden disappearance of Harry after an attack one night, we assumed the worse. It wasn't until Harry returned safely with news of you and Cho's whereabouts that we realized Draco might be on our side after all."

"But how did Harry escape?" Hermione interjected. Lupin ignored her question, but instead stared at the still smoking goblet.

Hermione raised the goblet once more and gulped down the potion, its warm thickness coating her throat as it traveled to her stomach. "We don't know. We found Harry unconscious outside Headquarters with no knowledge of how he got there."

"How did I get here?" Hermione stared at Lupin as he tried to ignore her question again. She refused to drink anymore until all her questions were answered, already she could feel the drowsing effects of the potion.

After a few moments of waiting in vain Lupin replied, "Kretcher received a rather urgent call from his cousin, Itzy. Itzy's message from her master was to know if the offer for clemency still stood. We gave him the address to headquarters and the next thing we find is him standing on the doorstep with you in his arms."

"Where is he now?" Hermione asked, her head throbbing as she tried to piece together the events.

Lupin shrugged his shoulders. "He disappeared once he saw that you were ok. We haven't seen him since."

Hermione tilted the remaining contents of the goblet into her mouth as she tried to ignore the hurt she felt at him not returning.

"Don't you fret, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she took the empty goblet away. "He was in a right state, he was. We'll send Kretcher with news of your condition to Itzy soon."

"No," Hermione protested, "don't bother. Someone could be watching him."

Mrs. Weasley smiled; her feeble excuse was certainly not convincing to any of them. "Get some sleep, dear. You can be angry with him once we know all the facts, but goodness knows how long that might be."

And suddenly Hermione found herself left alone in a dark room with only her thoughts for company. Her body felt exhausted, but her mind too active to sleep. The night crept by slowly, tossing and turning for what seemed to be hours only to find that barely five minutes had passed. It was not until after midnight did she hear her door creak open to reveal Harry. He stood frozen in the dark silhouette of the door, hesitating to enter. Hermione lay in bed watching silently, wondering what could possibly trouble his mind so much that he remain distant.

"Harry," she called, breaking the silence.

Slowly he entered the room, rays of moonlight illuminating his face as his dark hair stayed hidden in the shadows. "Harry," she called out again. "Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said, his voice seemed deeper than Hermione remembered it, a low forlorn tone present that she had never noticed. "It's hard to imagine you so close, so safe."

Hermione sat up and pulled her legs to her, the silent invitation bringing Harry to join her on the bed. "I was safe, Harry. It just wasn't home."

"No, you were never safe." Harry insisted, "Draco only sides with those that benefit him."

"And that's us, Harry! It's why he protected me for so long, why he didn't turn you in to Voldemort."

"Hermione, even under Draco's protection you were almost killed."

"Not by his hand!" Hermione protested. "Harry, Molly said he pledged his allegiance to The Order, is this true?"

Harry nodded his head in the darkness. "He is so hard to read, Hermione. How do we know that we can trust him?"

Hermione placed her hand on top of Harry's, "You defended him to Ron, Harry. You and I both know he wants so much more than the life his father created for him. He just needs us to trust him."

Harry pulled her towards him, his arms wrapping around her in a hug that had last been separated by iron bars, "I'm just happy to know that you are here, where I always know you are safe."

*0*

The next morning Hermione joined everyone in the kitchen for breakfast. Her entrance was greeted with smiles between bites of omelet and sausage as the Wesley clan ate breakfast.

"Oh, hello, Hermione," said a dreamy voice that Hermione instantly recognized as Luna Lovegood's. "I was so happy to hear you had woken. I kept telling Mrs. Wesley that your long sleep was probably due to a Gabble Bug nesting in your ear. It must have finally crawled out."

"It's nice to see you too, Luna," Hermione murmured.

"Would you like to come grocery shopping with me? I'm just about to pop into Diagon Alley."

"Absolutely not!" interrupted Mrs. Weasley's voice. "The girl has just woken up, Luna! She most certainly will not go anywhere until she has meat on her bones and color in her face."

"Best listen to her, 'Mione," Ron said from his spot at the breakfast table where he was shoving food in his mouth as quickly as possible. "Besides, if you make her angry she doesn't cook enough for seconds."

Hermione waved goodbye to Luna and sat in between Ron and Harry. Immediately Harry and Ron began placing biscuits, jams, sausages and whatever else they could grab on the plate in front of her. After breakfast Hermione followed Ron and Harry into the study that they were using as a meeting room. Here she listened as they looked over information they had gathered and argued over maps that showed parts of Europe that were suspected meeting places for Death Eaters. She had just begun to doze off on the couch when a loud pop was heard, startling her from her sleep.

"Missus!"

"Itzy!"

The small elf ran to where Hermione lay and wrapped herself around the arm that had fallen off the cushion. "Missus, Itzy is so happy to see you awake!" Hermione smiled down at the wide eyes of Itzy as large tears began rolling freely down her wrinkled face. "Now that Missus is not at home, Itzy has nothing to do all day!"

Hermione picked the sobbing elf up and hugged her to her chest. Once her cries had subsided Hermione asked, "Itzy, where is Draco?"

"Master is why Itzy is here, Missus! Master wanted to request a meeting with Harry Potter. Itzy must find Harry Potter, Missus!"

"Right here, Itzy. Tell Draco to send word when he can come."

Itzy turned to Harry and bowed her head. "Of course, Harry Potter, sir!" She turned back to Hermione, her small hands never releasing Hermione's fingers. "I will tell Master, Missus is awake. He has been very worried."

Hermione stared at the spot Itzy had stood long after she had disappeared, the warmth of her small hands wrapped around her fingers lingering on her skin. She was going to see Draco soon.

In the following days, Hermione discovered that Draco's definition of soon had nothing to do with being quick at all. Every day she would wake up and hurry down to breakfast in the hopes that Harry would give her news of his arrival, but there was never anything new. Her days were filled cleaning the upstairs rooms or completing other chores given by Mrs. Weasley. One afternoon she had just finished cleaning out an upstairs broom closet with mops that had hiccups; every time the enchanted supplies sneezed dust would cover the floor leaving some disgruntled brooms the task of cleaning it up. She had just reached the kitchen doors when she heard shouting from within.

"It's too soon!"

"We aren't ready for that kind of attack!"

She easily recognized the loud voices of Ron and Harry, but the third voice was barely audible through the thick door. It wasn't until she heard the unmistakable sound of glass smashing to the floor did she realize who it was.

When she entered the room she found him, standing beside a heap of glass and what remained of his drink. Their eyes instantly meet and his arm twitched as if he wanted to reach out to her. Harry and Ron stood staring at him, not understanding where the sudden change in his demeanor had come from. It wasn't until Harry caught sight of Hermione did his face soften and he turn away from the maps spread across the table. Only Ron was left staring in between the two of them.

"Leave us," Draco said, his eyes still never leaving Hermione's.

Ron sat down, his stubbornness making Draco's eyes flash in anger.

"It's ok, Ron," Hermione said, her eyes locked on Draco's.

"Hermione-"

"No," she replied forcefully. "Go check on Harry."

Ron sighed, realizing defeat. Silently he removed himself from Hermione's side and walked towards the kitchen door. As he left Ron tried to catch Draco's eye as a warning, but Draco was focused on only one thing.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Draco flew to Hermione's side. Burying himself in her hair, he breathed out her name and relaxed into her embrace. A muffled laugh tickled the hairs on his neck making him only hold her tighter.

When he finally released her, Hermione was met with a cold expression, even though his eyes were speaking thousands of unsaid emotions. The words of comfort died in Hermione's throat as she watched Draco open and close his mouth, his own inner turmoil in process.

"Draco," Hermione began.

"Hermione," said Draco as he finally found his voice.

Tears began streaming down Hermione's checks at their private battle, the need for comfort from Draco overwhelming.

Draco cleared his throat. "Hermione," he repeated, "what my – my mother did-" The words choked in his throat and he began to blink furiously.

Hermione lifted her hands to Draco's face, shushing him softly as she cupped her palms against his checks. "It's ok," she whispered, wishing she could be more convincing than a tear streaked face. "I know I would not have been allowed to keep it." Draco's eyes searched her face in confusion, his blank stare prompting her to continue.

"I'm a muggle, Draco, I was your slave. I know that I would not have been allowed to give birth to a half-blood."

Draco stood abruptly and leaned against the back of a nearby chair. Hermione recognized his expression easily after the months they spent together, the anger boiling just beneath the surface of his thick exterior. Luckily, there were no breakable objects around.

Hermione reached out for him, the desire to explain herself overwhelming, but he moved away from her touch, preferring to lean against the wall. Hermione stood alone, not knowing how to comfort either of them. Her voice was silent when she finally spoke, "Even if we had known before your mother, we both might have been punished for this mistake."

Draco's resolve snapped as he overturned the chair in his effort to place himself inches away from Hermione's face. "Never call my child a mistake."

"Draco, another place, another lifetime, we might have had beautiful children together," Hermione replied. "This world is nowhere to raise children sired by us of all people."

Draco turned away from Hermione, his hands balling into fists as he considered the weight of her words. "No," he growled, his answer barely audible.

"Draco," called Hermione, trying to reason with his anger. "We can't change everyone's opinion of us. It would never work in our situation."

Draco glared over his shoulder at her. "Then we change the situation."

Hermione laughed bitterly at his declaration, her hands flying up in a exaggerated shrug as she indicated to the kitchen table. "What do you think we're been doing, Draco, knitting tea cozies?"

Draco returned back to Hermione's side, his anger strangely dissipated, his arms wrapping around her body. "I've already pledged my allegiance to the Order," he whispered into her hair. "Potter and I leave tomorrow for the final battle."

"Draco," she choked out. "Why?"

Hermione tried to turn to Draco, but his grip tightened around her. "I finally found things worth living for."

Hermione's eyes welled up once more as Draco's hand fell to her stomach, his thumb drawing circles in the fabric of her robe.

"Say you'll love me forever," he murmured into her ear. "Say you'll be the only woman to carry my children."

Hermione gasped at Draco's question even though she already knew her reply. This time it was tears of joy streaming down her checks as she nodded her answer. Turning in his arms, she gazed into his face and found the first smile Hermione could recall during their entire time together.

A sudden weight materialized on Hermione's hand she gazed down in wonder as she found a large diamond magnifying a small ornate M.

"Soon, you will only be referred to as Lady Malfoy," Draco said, kissing Hermione's ring finger. Draco leaned into Hermione's body as she relaxed onto the kitchen table. "Soon, you shall only bear Malfoy children."

Draco covered Hermione's body with his own as he kissed his way over her body. His fingers nudged her robe away to reveal cotton pajamas beneath. A sudden longing to have her back in his private room naked beneath a silk robe every night over took him and his desire deepened. His hand began to inch its way up the flesh beneath Hermione's t-shirt.

"Not here, Draco," Hermione suddenly interrupted.

"Which room is yours?" asked Draco, not wasting the few moments he could spare.

"Second floor, third room on the left," replied Hermione.

Draco crushed Hermione against his chest as he apparated them into the room. As soon as the room came into focus two screams of surprise was heard.

"Leave," was Draco's only answer to the sound, not even bothering to recognize its source.

Hermione looked to her left as she saw Ginny and Luna staring back at her with horror on their faces. Tonks hair had gone white in their sudden appearance.

"No," Ginny said defiantly.

"Ginny," Hermione said as Draco growled into her ear, "it's ok."

"Hermione, are you-"

Draco's anger could not be hidden by the effort to get the girls out of the room politely, "Now, Weasel."

Hermione interrupted Ginny before she could reply, "It's fine, Ginny, I'll be fine."

Ginny and Luna walked out of the room, both of them sending Hermione weary glances. As soon as the door was closed behind them Draco took out his wand and locked the door, as well as performing a silencing charm, before throwing his wand on the floor with a deep clunk as it bounced off the wooden boards.

Not breaking eye contact, Draco ripped off Hermione's robe and other dressings as they found a spot next to his wand. Between their frantic kissing and groping, Hermione was only given enough time to dispose of his robe before she was pushed onto the bed. Looking into his lust filled eyes she squirmed under his heated gaze and blushed as his familiar smirk appeared.

Draco didn't even bother with the removal of his clothes as he gazed longingly at his fiancé. He smiled at the blush on her checks as he delayed another passionate encounter with an excruciatingly slow removal of his pants. By the time he stepped out of his clothing all playfulness had disappeared from his eyes.

Falling into Hermione's waiting arms he covered her naked body with kisses. Finally, he reached her lips and he lowered his head, their lips barely touching. As timid as the kiss might have begun, it certainly did not stop the strong feelings of desperation shooting through both of their bodies at that moment.

They moved faster now, fuelled by their desperation to fulfill their deprived needs. He pulled her closer to his body, and held her tightly as her arms wrapped around his neck. She deepened their kiss, and his hands slid from her waist, traveling slowly along her breast until he cupped her face tenderly. "I love you, Hermione Granger Malfoy."

Hermione captured his lips with her own, the urge to become one with his body overwhelming. "I love you, Draco," she whispered fervently.

Draco wasted no time, his desire increased tenfold at their confessions. Rising to his knees he bent her legs and wrapped them around his waist, his thumbs sliding along the inner lines of her thighs while he kissed his way down the valley of her breast. He could tell by the way her body moved against his that she had been anticipating this moment just as much as he had. His fingers brushed against her already moistened center and he smiled, pressing his fingers in further as she shuddered beneath him.

As his fingers probed the soft skin hidden within her, the gasp from Hermione's lips was the most beautiful thing in the world, and Draco groaned with anticipation. Burying his head between her breasts, his body sunk in to hers as she eagerly accepted him. For just a moment he stilled, relishing in the feel of her flesh surrounding him, savoring the embrace which he had longed for since she had been moved to Grimmauld Place."

Hermione held on to his panting body, understanding the need for reassurance that she was alive; it was the same reason she held on so silently as well. Finally, he started moving inside of her. It quickly became fast and heated. Draco bit her shoulder, as the friction between them took over his body. He could feel her chest heaving beneath his, and when her hands grasped his butt cheeks he was gone. He suffocated himself in her breasts, and pounded into her. Hermione arched her back, moaning and Draco shook with desire. The building sensation between their combined bodies made Draco gasp for breath, and he pushed himself further into her sheath.

Forcefully he bent further over her, and Hermione began to meet his thrusts. Each motion bringing their bodies together more forcefully with every thrust until moments later, the sensation hit both of them, and Hermione cried out, pulling at his hair. Draco collapsed into her as soon as he felt her folds tighten around him. Their movements already slowing as the convulsions of their bodies turned to dying quivers.

Their night was not spent simply lying together in silence. With the recent separation still in their minds, and the upcoming possibility of danger in their resistance, they spent the night speaking only of what might be. Hours passed and suddenly there was a knock on the door announcing a meeting downstairs. They dressed slowly, neither of them wanting to face the truth of their lives outside the door.

When they finally did make it down to the breakfast room Hermione was forced to sit across from a disgruntled Ron that refused to meet her eyes, while Draco's hardened features turned to business. It took nearly three hours of studying maps before they had agreed upon some course of action for their surprise attack. Draco's disappearance wouldn't go unnoticed for long so it created only a small window of hope. Their goal was to get Harry closest to Voldemort undetected; the hardest part lying on the boy who had survived so many times before.

After the meeting, Hermione was waiting for Draco near the fire. Draco would return to Malfoy Manor while the order waited for his instructions on where Voldemort's next meeting would occur. When Draco found her standing in front of the Floo jar he sighed, his eyes understanding. Unlike the night before, there were no words that either of them could find to fill the silence of their farewell. Hermione had originally begged to return to the Manor with him; two contacts are always better than one she had reasoned. But due to Narcissa's attack Draco was forced to stage her death to avoid suspicion.

"Will you send Itzy to me?"

Draco nodded.

"Will you send my things back with her?"

Draco nodded.

"Will you come back with her as well?"

Draco nodded. "Of course, I can't have the newest Lady Malfoy locked out of her own home can I?"

Hermione laughed bitterly as she stood on tip-toe to wrap her arms around his neck. She breathed in his scent wishing, hoping it would not be her last memory of him.

"I want a bigger library," she murmured into his neck.

"I want a smaller bed," he said smiling before he captured her lips with his own.

A small pop was heard and they both peered down to find Itzy standing at their feet, her face frightened. Draco pulled Hermione to him, giving her one last kiss before he stepped into the fire. It only took a blaze of green flame and he was gone.

* * *

So, tell me what do you think!

Maybe if you review I will post the final chapter sooner ;)

*hint hint*


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **All characters and HP associated items belong to J. K. Rowling

Thank you to my beta - **Charisma Tyson**

**

* * *

**

Two years later:

Hermione stood on the roof of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place watching the sunset over a safe London. The war was over, the grand finale unlike anything they had ever expected. Turns out the prophecy involving Harry, in fact, had nothing to do with him.

Harry had arrived in Voldemort's circle one faithful night to stop the evil of the Wizarding world once and for all. They had battled tirelessly, neither one gaining the upper hand. It wasn't until one moment of self doubt that Harry was hit with a curse. Harry laid on the ground prepared to face his death, his hope already diminished in his exhaustion. But it never came. Instead, Draco had revealed himself from amongst the circle of Death Eaters, his wand up and a line of curses shouted before Voldemort could turn toward the new threat.

A few minutes were all it took; Voldemort laid dead at Draco's feet, his face frozen in terror. Harry had immediately jumped to his feet, ready tohelp Draco fight off the remaining Death Eaters. To his surprise, not one advanced. Instead, they fell to their knees. Turned out that when Draco was born, Voldemort marked him as his heir. The little twit had never said a word. Git.

Hermione looked to the sky as its stars began twinkling as they awoke. The small flickers of light bringing her former Headmaster to mind; he might have been wrong about the end, but he had given them the tools to get there and the safety of their world was all that mattered.

A gurgling in her arms interrupted her thoughts, and she gazed down at the baby in her arms. Hermione began to rock her arms back and forth, the movement quickly lulling the infant back to sleep. She gazed down at the blonde curls and hugged the bundle closer to her body. A cool wind swept over the rooftops. Winter was coming early this year, but she couldn't bring herself to turn away from the setting sun.

A creaking door was heard behind her and she turned to see Ginny emerging from the stairwell. Hermione smiled and beckoned her forward with a small jerk of her head. Ginny approached, arms outstretched as she cradled the bundle of blankets.

"Gosh, he's growing so fast," she exclaimed.

Hermione chuckled. "It doesn't matter how big he is, he needs sunlight. He's so pale."

"Just like his dad," A cool voice said from behind them.

Hermione and Ginny turned toward the sound, not at all surprised to see Draco walking out of the stairwell door.

"How was work, daddy?" Hermione asked, as Ginny placed his son into his arms.

"Bloody Muggles," Draco mumbled. "This wireless phone crap is more than I bargained for."

"Who would have thought," Ginny said giggling, "Draco Malfoy bending to the wants of Muggles."

Malfoy grimaced at Ginny before turning back into the house. "Which of you idiots allowed my son to be out in this weather?"

Hermione and Ginny wrapped their arms around each other and followed Draco into the warm interior of the house. Dinner was set and a bottle already warmed. Together they sat, eating peacefully and talking about the events of their day.

Draco had just denied Ginny's offer for another serving of blackberry cobbler as he shook hands with Harry and turned toward the fireplace. Prying the sleeping bundle out of Ginny's locked arms, he secured the blanket around the resting baby's head. Nodding goodbye, he stepped into the green flames and vanished.

Draco's feet fell onto the solid floor of his private study, a wail emitting from the bundle in his arms. Removing the protective covering, he revealed the flailing arms of his son. "I know, I know," he murmured tenderly into his ear, "Flooing is so uncomfortable, but just wait until we do Apparition. You're really going to hate that."

Draco carried the wailing infant into the next room where a cradle stood at the foot of his bed. Hermione was already lying in bed, watching Draco with half closed eyes and a soft smile on her face. Gently lowering the now crying baby into it, he tapped a nearby crystal globe with his wand, a slow melody coming to life. Draco smiled as the lullaby instantly silenced the baby. If his son was anything like him, he would be sleeping with this music box until his early teens.

Draco pulled off his robe and discarded it on the floor. It took a few minutes to extract himself from his work suit – bloody Muggles. Finally, he had pulled the covers over his body and turned towards his wife. Hermione raised her hand to her mouth and kissed her finger tips, holding out her hand as she mouthed a word – catch.

Draco smiled, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

He didn't have to reply, they both knew their lives had only just begun.

The End.

* * *

So, I know the ending may a little anticlimactic. This story was supposed to a one-shot, but it developed its own storyline mid-way. I truly do hope you have enjoyed it though! And seriously, let me know just how much you did like it! Review!


End file.
